Les âmes liées
by Alfen Uruloki
Summary: La dernière année à McKinley pour Kurt et ses amis commence. Deux nouveaux éléments perturbent l'harmonie établie, Sébastian Smythe qui vient étudier et Alfen Uruloki, le cousin français de Kurt. Ce dernier semble avoir ramené de lourds secrets, dont beaucoup ayant un lien avec Smythe. Couple principaux: Klaine et Sory
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient au créateur de Glee bien sûr!

Des coups répétés contre la porte de sa chambre tira l'adolescent du sommeil bénéfique. Grommelant légèrement, il se leva tandis que la voix de son père raisonnait de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Allez Champion! C'est la rentrée! Debout!

Le dit champion sourit doucement avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, il entrait enfin en dernière année à McKinley! Il entra rapidement sous sa douche et laissa l'eau froide le sortir de sa torpeur. Rapidement, il en ressortit pour se diriger vers son armoire, une serviette autour de la taille. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre le meuble, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand jeune homme qui était en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt de football.

-Kurt! Tu aurais pas vu mon...oups! Pardon

-Finn Hudson sors de ma chambre!

* * *

Finn fit marche arrière rapidement tandis que Kurt poussait un soupir de soulagement. Son frère d'adoption était vraiment lourd parfois. Il ouvrit en grand son armoire et se posa face à son ensemble qu'il avait sélectionné la veille. Souriant doucement, il l'attrapa et commença à l'enfiler.

Finn était en train de manger les gaufres que sa mère avait préparé quand Kurt descendit des escaliers pour s'installer dans la cuisine. Il embrasse Carole sur la joue au passage et se mit à grignoter tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ils étaient en avance cette année, ce qui le surprit. Il se tourna vers son père et demanda:

-Papa...ma voiture est réparée?

Burt Hummel lui sourit tristement.

-Désolé Champion...aujourd'hui c'est Finn qui va t'emmener.

Kurt jeta un œil à son frère qui lui sourit, des morceaux de nourritures entre les dents. Il grimaça à l'idée de laisser sa vie entre les mains du jeune homme et décida de s'y préparer mentalement. Finn surprit la grimace et avala de travers en essayant de se justifier.

-Kurt! J'ai pas eu d'accident encore! Tu peux avoir confiance quand même!

Derrière son chocolat chaud, le jeune homme sourit doucement et lui laissa l'accord du doute. Burt reprit la parole.

-Les enfants, il faut que je vous rappelle que c'est aujourd'hui que Alfen arrive...vous vous en souvenez?

Le sourire de Kurt s'accentua. Alfen était son cousin préféré! C'était le fils de la sœur de sa mère, sa tante donc. Cette dernière vivait en France et à chaque vacances, il y passait une semaine. Il avait donc plus ou moins grandit avec son cousin du même âge. Cependant, aux dernières vacances, Alfen n'avait pas été présent et Kurt avait été attristé. Sa tante lui avait dit que son cousin allait bien mais qu'il avait eu besoin de changer d'air, comme tout adolescents de 17 ans. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils avaient reçu une lettre de cette même tante demanda à Burt la possibilité d'accueillir le jeune homme chez lui, Alfen désirant effectuer sa scolarité aux États-Unis. Burt, sous la demande suppliante de Kurt, avait fini par accepter. Le jeune châtain sortit de ses pensées en entendant son père qui continuait d'expliquer l'arrivée de son cousin.

-Comme vous le savez, il est arrivé hier soir tard...pour cela qu'il a tenu à dormir à l'hôtel pour cette nuit, pour ne pas nous déranger. Il vous rejoindra donc directement au lycée après avoir installé ses affaires ici.

* * *

Kurt acquiesça et se leva de table, rapidement suivi par Finn. C'est ensemble qu'ils filèrent donc au lycée après avoir embrasser leur parents respectifs. Le trajet fut rempli par les questions de Finn sur Alfen et les suppliques de Kurt pour que son frère regarde la route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'école. Kurt crut qu'il allait embrasser le sol lorsqu'il y posa le pied et partit rejoindre ses amis tout en promettant à Finn de manger avec lui et le Glee Club. À peine il rentra dans le hall que quelqu'un cria son prénom.

-Kurt!

Se retournant, il sourit lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Blaine Anderson, alias Le Hobbit, alias le petit-ami-le-plus-parfait-de-l'univers, venait simplement lui souhaiter le bonjour. Kurt s'empressa de le lui retourner jusqu'à ce qu'une voix railleuse le sorte de sa torpeur magique.

-Tiens, Lady Hummel! Quel est le mauvais vent qui t'amène?

Kurt reconnut cette voix et se détacha rapidement des lèvres de Blaine, surpris.

-Sébastian?

Devant lui se tenait d'un air arrogant le beau et splendide Warbler. Il n'était pas vêtu de son uniforme de la Dalton Académie et regardait sans vergogne le couple en souriant d'un air mesquin. Blaine se plaça devant Kurt et fixa Sébastian, tout aussi surpris que son petit ami.

-Que...que fais-tu ici?

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur le torse du brun qui lui susurra.

-Mon père m'a inscrit ici...il pense que cela me fera du bien de côtoyer les « petites gens ». Moi ça me gêne pas si je peux reculer plus souvent ton magnifique fessier Anderson...

Kurt se ressaisit et grogna avant d'arracher la main du torse de son petit ami. Il s'approcha de Sébastian jusqu'à avoir son visage seulement à quelque centimètres de celui de son ennemi.

-Écoute moi bien Smythe! Ici tu es sur mon territoire...et Blaine est à moi! Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, je ne vais pas directement t'arracher tes testicules...je vais seulement te prévenir que si tu oses toucher à mon mec, je t'enlève ce qui fais de toi un homme.

Sébastian lui sourit mystérieusement et approcha son visage de son oreille.

-Finalement tu es peut-être digne d'intérêt Lady Boy!

Il se recula et partit tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine qui était trop absorbé par Kurt. Ce dernier se retourna et fixa son petit ami d'un air renfrogné.

-Dieu que je le hais! Et on va devoir le supporter tous les jours! Je vais jamais...hmm

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres du brun dévorant chaque parcelle des siennes. Blaine recula, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

-J'aime quand tu es autoritaire bébé...

Kurt eut un petit sourire et s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'un Rory secoué les rejoignit.

-C'est moi ou je viens vraiment de croiser Sébastian Smythe dans les couloirs? Vêtu simplement?

Kurt sourit tristement à son meilleur ami et lui retourna ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt. Le jeune irlandais grogna avant de croiser les bras.

-Tant qu'il ne drague pas mon Sammy, je peux le tolérer...

Kurt sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de conversation, sous l'œil de Blaine qui souriait tout en écoutant.

-C'est vrai que vous vous êtes enfin déclaré! Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Raconte moi tout!

* * *

Tandis que Rory rougissait et se mettait à parler timidement avec Kurt, Blaine déposa un baiser sur la joue du châtain pour filer de son côté. Jetant un regard à son petit ami qui s'éloignait, Kurt fila en compagnie de son ami jusqu'à leur premier cours.

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes hommes et l'heure du repas arriva. Ils filèrent tous les deux rapidement jusqu'à la cantine où ils se posèrent à une table. Kurt avait, bien entendu, parler de l'arrivée de son cousin à meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à questionner le jeune homme.

-A quoi il ressemble? Demanda Rory

Kurt rit et lui sourit.

-Il me ressemble beaucoup, on a tous les deux hériter de nos mères qui étaient jumelles. Il a les cheveux plus foncés que moi mais il est aussi pâle. Ah oui! Il a les yeux vairons! Un œil bleu comme les miens et l'autre est de couleur ambre si je me rappelle bien...ça fait un an que je l'ai pas vu...j'ai si hâte de le voir.

Rory lui sourit.

-Tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à lui.

-Tenir à qui? Kurt, tu me trompes? Coupa une voix paniquée.

Blaine et le reste du glee club venait d'arriver. Tandis que Sam venait embrasser son petit ami, Blaine suppliait le sien du regard. Kurt rit doucement et prit la main de son petit ami.

-Je n'aime que toi Blaine et je ne pourrais jamais te tromper. Je parlais de mon cousin qui arrive de France.

Blaine se détendit et s'assit à ses côtés tandis que ses amis faisaient de même. Kurt surprit les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et expliqua rapidement la situation.

-Ma mère a une jumelle qui vit en France et cette dernière a un fils de mon âge, Alfen. Il vient vivre chez moi pour un petit moment pour finir ses études. Il arrive aujourd'hui.

-Oh et, est-ce qu'il est canon? Demanda Mercedes, soudain intéressée.

Kurt rit un peu plus fort que regarda d'un air désolé son ami.

-Désolé 'Cedes mais il joue dans la même catégorie que moi...

La jeune noire soupira en regardant son plat de beignet d'un air un peu triste.

-Dommage, un autre Porcelaine aurait été super pour moi...j'ai pas eu l'un, j'aurais eu le cousin.

Toute la table rit. Plusieurs conversations partirent dans différents sens jusqu'à ce qu'une acclamation venant de Santana, la latina du groupe, attire l'attention.

-Vous devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé en cours d'Espagnol!

-Laisse moi deviner, une espèce de suricate horripilante...grommela Kurt.

Tout le monde le fixa tandis qu'il soupirait. Santana continua sur sa lancée.

-Ouaip! Sébastian Smythe en personne...comme si les footballeurs ne suffisaient pas à nous énerver...

Le groupe poussa un soupir quand une voix grave et veloutée retentit.

-Bonjour Kurt...

Tournant la tête, le jeune homme eut une expression de surprise. Il se leva et se surprit à fixer l'espèce de miroir qui se trouvait devant lui. Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme. Une copie presque conforme de lui-même. Une peau comme la sienne, le même port de tête fier et majestueux, la même tenue impeccable, les mêmes lèvres gourmandes...seul deux choses changées vraiment: les cheveux d'un noir de corbeau, les yeux de deux couleurs différentes...un œil de la couleur de la glace pure et froide et un autre qui reflétait un feu doré et chaleureux. Un sourire doux barrait ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait l'ensemble de la table qui était devenu silencieuse. Kurt poussa un cri de surprise et sauta dans les bras de l'inconnu.

-Alfen! Mon Dieu! Je suis si heureux de te voir!

Le cousin serra rapidement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi Kurt! Tu m'as manqué tu peux pas savoir!

Ils le lâchèrent et le châtain s'empressa de présenter ses amis.

-Alors Alfen, je te présente tous mes amis du glee club! Là-bas avec la crête, c'est Puck et à côté la blonde c'est sa petite amie Quinn. Ensuite on a Santana et Brittany, Rory et Sam, Mercedes, Rachel et Finn, Joe, Tina et Mike et enfin mon petit ami Blaine! Les amis, voici mon cousin Alfen!

-Bonjour à tous!

Tout le monde lui retourna sa salutation et il s'installa à côté de Kurt tout en souriant. Soudain, le silence se fit et tout le monde dévisageait les deux cousins. Mercedes osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Incroyable...vous vous ressemblez tellement...

Les deux concernés rougirent et Rachel rit.

-On dirait des jumeaux presque!

-C'est Blaine qui doit être ravi! Deux fantasmes pour lui!

-Ferme la San...soupira le jeune homme en rougissant.

Tout le monde rit quand Alfen sentit un regard se poser sur lui. Tournant la tête, il croisa un regard désireux mais surtout familier. Il siffla entre ses dents de colère en se levant.

-Smythe!

Le dénommé sourit d'un air mesquin et provocateur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Uruloki...que viens faire ton joli petit cul en Ohio?

Sans prévenir, un sifflement fendit l'air suivi du bruit d'une claque. Sébastian tenait sa joue cuisante tandis que Alfen rebaissait sa main tout en s'exclamant.

-Ertiart! Elas Noc!

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de l'arrogant jeune homme tandis que le silence se faisait dans le self. La voix claire de Sébastian raisonna.

-J'aime quand tu parles dans cette langue Sexy...tu m'excites toujours autant, surtout énervé.

La deuxième claque fila à travers l'air mais Sébastian l'arrêta d'une main et approcha le visage du jeune homme du sien. Il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille suffisamment fort pour que tout le lycée entende.

-Mais tu sais très bien que je préfère encore plus t'entendre parler ainsi lorsque je m'enfonce profondément en toi...

Alfen s'écarta de lui avant lui cracher à la figure et de tourner les talons. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Kurt se leva et l'arrêta.

-Attends! Tu n'as rien mangé!

-C'est pas grave...on se voit plus tard Kurt.

Il sortit de la salle et Kurt se rassit avec ses amis. Santana se permit un commentaire.

-C'est génétique dans votre famille de détester les rongeurs?

Kurt fronça les sourcils et répondit.

-Je sais pas...il n'a jamais été violent avant...

Le silence commença à se faire durant le repas. Seule Brittany lança une dernière phrase.

-Pourquoi Alfen et Sébastian repoussent leurs cornes loin de l'autre? Ils ont peur?

* * *

Personne ne sut répondre et Kurt décida qu'il devait vraiment apprendre ce que pouvait avoir fait son cousin durant cette année.

Review si cela vous plait :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 des âmes liées! On va en apprendre un peu plus sur Alfen et sa relation avec Sébastian! Et Rory va être témoin d'une chose étrange...

Tous les personnages sont de Ryan Murphy! Sauf celui de Alfen qui est de moi!

* * *

Bonne lecture! :D

La fin de la journée fut rapide pour Kurt. Il fut surtout extrêmement distrait par l'agissement de Alfen lors de la pause repas. Il chercha son cousin toute l'après-midi mais ce dernier ne réapparut pas à McKinley. Smythe quant à lui semblait encore plus heureux que le matin même, ce qui énerva Kurt. Son cousin connaissait l'immonde suricate, et très bien vu l'allusion de ce dernier. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, déjà Alfen vivait en France et jusqu'à preuve du contraire Sébastian à Lima ! De plus, le châtain connaissait Alfen par cœur et jamais il n'aurait couché, ou même simplement trainé, avec un énergumène comme l'Autre. C'est la tête remplie de questions qu'il quitta Blaine et ses amis pour rentrer chez lui avec Finn. Dans la voiture, ce dernier repensa à l'accident de ce midi.

-Hey Kurt...dis moi...tu...tu crois vraiment que ton couz n'est pas violent ? Enfin t'es sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non Finn, soupira Kurt, je connais Alfen depuis toujours. C'est la première fois que je le vois frapper un autre être vivant ! Il détestait même tuer les souris, alors qu'il savait que j'en avais peur ! C'était à moi de sortir de la pièce plutôt que de l'écraser.

Le géant hocha la tête en comprenant quand une autre question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Et c'est quoi qu'il a dit ? Après Smythe ? Je ne connais pas cette langue...

-Moi non plus...à vrai dire je pense que personne dans le groupe n'a compris...

-Mais Smythe oui...

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux jusqu'à la fin de la route. Finn gara rapidement la voiture et Kurt courut jusqu'à l'intérieur. À peine le hall franchit il se fit arrêter par son père.

-Deux minutes Champion ! Faut qu'on cause ! Et viens aussi Finn !

Les deux garçons le suivirent jusque dans la cuisine et Kurt remarqua alors le sac noir de Alfen sur le côté dans l'entrée. Il soupira de soulagement, son cousin était rentré. Burt les fit asseoir et les jugea du regard avant de demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Alfen ? Il est rentré juste après diner selon Carole, il s'est enfermé dans la chambre d'ami et n'en ai plus sorti. Alors ? Des explications ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Burt. C'est Finn qui prit la parole.

-Ben...on était dans la cantine, il est arrivé et tout allé bien, puis Smythe l'a...provoqué ? Non même pas...en fait je crois qu'il a plus ou moins agressé ce con...

Burt s'alarma soudainement.

-Attends ! Smythe comme Sébastian Smythe ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et Burt ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir.

-Bien...cela éclaire un peu, ce garçon est insupportable...Kurt, va voir ton cousin. Il te parlera à toi.

Le châtain sourit et monta à l'étage avant de s'arrêter devant la nouvelle chambre de Alfen. Il toqua et une voix répondit.

-Non merci Burt, c'est gentil mais je n'ai besoin de rien.

-C'est Kurt...ouvre Alfen.

Il entendit des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux yeux vairons qui examinèrent Kurt avant de le laisser entrer. Ce dernier remarqua la pâleur de son cousin et ses yeux rougis mais ne dit rien. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Alfen avait déjà commencé à imposer sa marque. La chambre était plus sombre mais restait chaleureuse et Kurt pouvait voir que le placard était rempli de vêtements. Il se fit la remarque que son cousin portait alors trop de noir à son goût. Il détourna les yeux des affaires de Alfen lorsque ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui, frottant ses yeux et laissant du maquillage couler. Kurt ne l'avait alors pas remarqué ce midi mais Alfen était maquillé et portait en plus du vernis noir. Il gloussa en demandant.

-T'es gothique maintenant ?

Son cousin grogna mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Kurt posa la main sur les genoux de son double et lui sourit tendrement.

-Alors Alfen, le voyage était bien ?

Ce dernier s'allongea de travers sur le lit et laissa sa tête retomber dans le vide. Il répondit tout de même à son cousin.

-Tranquille...l'avion c'est rapide tu sais.

Kurt gloussa et se reprit.

-Et à part ça...le lycée ?

-Il a l'air cool, rempli de naze mais cool.

Kurt tiqua sur un des termes employés par son cousin et demanda.

-Naze ?

-Ouais...trop de footballeurs sans cervelle...en France c'est pareil et j'ai horreur de ça...

Le châtain poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'allongea au côté du noireau.

-Et le glee club ? Il t'intéresse ?

-Pour sûr...je pense auditionner, même si j'ai pas ton talent.

Kurt rougit et décida d'amener la conversation sur un sujet plus sensible.

-Pourtant ce midi, tu es parti rapidement...

Alfen se releva d'un coup sec lui tourna le dos.

-Ouais...je m'excuserais auprès de tes amis.

-Je parle pas de ça en priorité...Smythe ?

Alfen se redressa d'un bond pour fuir vers la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta juste avant et Kurt remarqua qu'il s'était mis à triturer un anneau d'argent à son annulaire gauche.

-Ecoute Kurt, si t'es venu me poser des questions sur ce sujet, il est préférable que tu sortes...

-Mais je...

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa Kurt et il se mit à fouiller dans ses poche jusqu'à le sortir. Il soupira mais sourit tout de même.

-Excuse moi, c'est Blaine. Je vais répondre.

Kurt fila jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain qu'il partageait désormais avec Alfen tandis que ce dernier retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fit tourner son anneau autour de son doigt avant de l'enlever et de le regarder plus précisément. Il le connaissait par cœur bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas se lasser de relire l'inscription. Un S et un A qui s'entrecroisaient tandis qu'à la suite on pouvait lire une inscription.

-Liés par le Destin...

Le soupir de Alfen raisonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il se rallongeait de dépit. Kurt sortit de la pièce à ce moment.

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime ! Bisou mon Ange !

Il raccrocha et sourit à son cousin.

-Blaine te passe le bonjour. Il a hâte de faire ta connaissance en tout cas.

Alfen roula sur le ventre pour dévisager Kurt tout en remettant son anneau.

-Tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à lui. Il a l'air d'être bien...

-Il est merveilleux, sourit Kurt, on est des âmes-soeurs.

Alfen tiqua sur le dernier mot mais n'en dit rien. Il aimait beaucoup Kurt et ne voulait par lui faire de peine. Même si pour cela il devait lui cacher sa vraie nature. Poussant un soupir, il demanda à son cousin.

-Je peux auditionner demain ?

Kurt lui fit un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Bien sûr ! Tu as choisi ta chanson ? Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Alfen retrouva un petit sourire et fixa Kurt.

-C'est bon, tout est prêt de mon côté.

Kurt sourit et demanda.

-Tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre ?

-Ouais ! Elle est cool ! Même si je crois que l'ancien proprio à laisser du linge dans la corbeille.

Kurt rit et lança.

-Sam n'était guère ordonné ! Je le lui rendrais plus tard, il habite avec Rory maintenant...ils ont un petit appartement en ville.

-Rory, ton meilleur ami ?

-Oui ! Et Sam est le meilleur ami de Blaine, étonnant comme coïncidence !

Alfen sourit doucement quand Burt les appela d'en bas.

-A table les garçons.

Ils descendirent pour souper dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque ils eurent fini, les garçons dirent bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Alfen ne réussit à vraiment sortir de sa torpeur matinale que lorsqu'il atterrit contre un torse musclé alors qu'il franchissait le hall. Tombant sur les fesses, il saisit la main tendue devant lui pour se relever quand une voix bien connue raisonna.

-Alors Uruloki, toujours à genoux devant moi? Y a du monde pourtant ici...pas que ça me gène bien sûr.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux vairons du jeune homme tandis qu'il rejetait la main tendue.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Smythe! Lâche moi!

Alfen se remis rapidement sur ses pieds tout en époussetant son jean noir. Il remarqua la lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux de son ennemi lorsqu'il se baissa pour épousseter ses tibias et cracha.

-N'y pense pas même pas! Tout ça c'est loin!

Sébastian l'attrapa par la hanche et le colla à lui avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Justement Sexy...il serait temps de remettre le couvert...

Le français frissonna mais, avant que Smythe ne l'embrasse, une voix furieuse les fit se retourner.

-Tu libères mon cousin de suite si tu veux pas que je t'arrache les entrailles pour te les foutre dans l'arrière train Smythe!

Kurt arrivait en compagnie de Blaine et de Rory. Il avait l'air profondément furieux. Sébastian fit un clin d'œil à Alfen avant de le lâcher et de filer. Les trois garçons arrivèrent rapidement et Kurt prit Alfen par les épaules.

-Tout va bien? Il t'a pas fait de mal?

-Non...non...

Le français était encore abasourdi, sentir les lèvres de Sébastian contre les siennes avait été sensationnel. Des souvenirs défilèrent, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings, il ne devait plus être faible. Il poussa un long soupir et entendit la voix de Rory.

-Ce mec est une vraie pourriture! Ne t'inquiète pas Alfen, tu peux compter sur les élèves du glee club.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard bienveillant de l'irlandais et sourit timidement.

-Merci...et excusez moi...pour hier...

-C'est oublié! Reprit Rory. Et puis entre européen, il faut bien s'entraider non?

Ils rirent tous les quatre quand un grand blond arriva tout sourire.

-Tu es là bébé! Je t'ai cherché partout!

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Rory qui rougit furieusement. Blaine profita de la distraction pour serrer avec plaisir la main de Alfen.

-On a pas eu le temps de bien se présenter hier! Moi c'est Blaine Anderson! Le petit ami de Kurt! On fait donc parti de la même famille! Je suis trop heureux de te connaître, Kurt m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi! T'es français donc? C'est cool, j'ai un peu de mal avec cette matière, tu pourras m'aider?

Kurt frappa l'arrière du crâne de Blaine qui émit une plainte avant de regarder le blond qui était toujours occupé à explorer la bouche de son petit ami.

-Sam! Je suis un homme battu! Tu témoignes?

Rory se détacha et fit des yeux de chiens battus à Sam.

-Bébé...tu oserais dénoncer mon meilleur ami...

-Désolé Blaine, j'ai rien vu!

Le brun prit un profond air choqué avant de bouder tandis que Kurt et Alfen riaient. Kurt déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son petit ami pour le consoler mais, avant qu'un d'entre eux ne puissent bouger, un liquide s'abattit sur eux. Alfen se retourna, les cheveux dégoulinant d'une substance bleu pour voir quatre footballeurs filaient en s'écriant.

-Dehors les Tafiolles!

Il vit rouge et s'avança d'un grand pas vers eux quand Kurt le retint par la main.

-Non...pas la peine...viens te changer tu vas prendre froid.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les toilettes, Sam, Rory et Blaine les suivant de près. Ils passèrent la première heure à se changer, essuyer et tenter de calmer Alfen qui voulait casser la gueule à ses idiots. Lorsqu'ils sortirent ce fut l'heure du Glee Club. Ils filèrent tous les cinq et, en entrant, Kurt se dirigea directement vers Mr Schuester et parla avec lui deux minutes. L'adulte se tourna vers Alfen en lui souriant gentiment.

-Tu veux passer une audition d'après Kurt? Tu es son cousin c'est ça?

-Euh...oui...

-Bien, va t'asseoir, on va attendre cinq minutes et quand tout le monde sera là, je te laisserais la place. Tu as prévu une chanson?

-De Adam Lambert...By...

Une voix raisonna dans le couloir et fit se figer les adolescents du Glee Club qui arrivaient mais aussi Alfen.

-Adam Lambert toi aussi! Parfait! On peut mélanger les deux, ça impressionnera les ringards de ce groupe!

Sébastian arrivait dans tout sa splendeur et se posa dans la salle tandis que le groupe se poser.

-Je viens auditionner aussi!

Ce fut aussitôt les proclamations dans toute la salle. La voix de Kurt raisonna par dessus tout le reste.

-Pas question que ce Suricate vienne mettre son nez dans nos affaires!

Schuester tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

-Tout le monde a sa chance ici! Donc assoyez-vous! Toi aussi Kurt!

Le châtain grogna mais obtempéra. Schuester reprit.

-On a deux demandes pour intégrer les New Direction alors on va les écouter...Sébastian Smythe et Alfen Uruloki.

La musique commença sur un signe de tête de Sébastian après qu'il est eu distribuer les feuilles. Sa voix diaboliquement sexe raisonna tandis qu'il fixait, non pas Blaine comme tout le monde s'y attendait, ni Sam, mais Alfen.

**-So hot out the box **  
**Can we pick up the pace **  
**Turn it up, heat it up **  
**I need to be entertained **  
**Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid **  
**Imma hurt you real good baby **

_J'ai besoin d'être diverti__  
__Repousse la limite__  
__Es-tu prêt ?__  
__Chéri, ne sois pas effrayé__  
__Le mal que je te ferai te fera aussi du bien, chéri_

Tout le monde fixa Alfen avec surprise tandis que ce dernier était bouche bée. Sébastian l'excitait certes mais là, cette chanson...trop de souvenirs raisonner en lui. Cela lui faisait du mal. Il écouta la suite de la chanson, sachant qu'il allait devoir intervenir.

**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say **  
**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display **  
**I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed **  
**Give it to ya til your screamin' my name **

__

_Allons-y__  
__C'est mon spectacle__  
__Chéri, fais ce que je dis__  
__Ne trébuche pas sur les paillettes__  
__Que je suis sur le point d'exhiber__  
__Je te l'ai dit__  
__Je vais te maintenir à terre jusqu'à ce que tu sois époustouflé__  
__Te donnant tout jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom_

Alfen se leva pour tout cesser. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce désir qui le submergeait, surtout lorsque Sébastian le regardait avec ses yeux qui le déshabillait du regard. Sa tête allait exploser, il devait interrompre cette mascarade, montrer à ce mécréant qu'il ne lui appartenait plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, regardant Sébastian tandis que la musique s'adoucit un peu. L'ancien Warbler reconnut la musique d'amour et sourit, ça serait encore plus facile.

**By the rules I play**  
**By the rules I play**  
**By the rules I play**  
**Let nature have its way**  
**Predator and prey**  
**That's the way me made**  
**So by the rules**  
**By the rules**  
**By the rules**

_Par les règles que je joue  
Par les règles que je joue  
Par les règles que je joue  
Laisser la nature avoir son chemin  
Prédateur et proie  
C'est de cette manière que je suis fait  
Ainsi par les règles  
Par les règles  
Par les règles _

« Oh oui par les règles...les règles de l'amour que tu as si souvent bafoué Smythe, un vrai prédateur et moi une proie » Pensa Alfen avant de continuer. Et dès son premier mot suivant, Sébastian perdit son sourire malveillant pour afficher un air surpris. C'était pas dans ses plans.

**After the thunder must come to rain**  
**After our beautiful karma must come to pain**  
**Just like the constellations,we fade**  
**As blades of sunlight,eh,send night away**

_Après le tonnerre doit venir la pluie  
Après notre belle karma doit venir la douleur  
Tout comme les constellations , nous disparaissons  
Comme les lames du soleil , envoie la nuit loin _

Il décida de finir ici et de ne pas chanter la réconciliation de la chanson. Il regarda Sébastian qui s'enhardit et lui jeta un regard fauve.

**Oh! **  
**Do you know what you got into **  
**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do **  
'**Cause it's about to get rough for you **  
**I'm here For Your Entertainment **  
**Oh! **  
**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet **  
**You thought an angel swept you off your feet **  
**Well I'm about to turn up the heat **  
**I'm here For Your Entertainment **

_Oh, sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques ?__  
__Peux-tu supporter ce que je vais te faire ?__  
__Car il s'agit d'être dur avec toi__  
__Je suis là pour te divertir__  
__Oh, je parie que tu me croyais doux et mignon__  
__T'as vu un ange qui t'as soulevé les pieds__  
__Fait moi monter la température__  
__Je suis là pour te divertir_

Il finit la chanson rapidement et les élèves applaudirent d'une manière partagée. La performance de Alfen avait bien entendu convaincu tout le monde mais celle de Sébastian, bien qu'époustouflante, restait celle de Sébastian. Seul Brittany applaudissait avec fureur pour les deux. Le cours se passa rapidement et Monsieur Schuester donna le thème de la semaine « Adam Lambert ».

-C'est un jeune homme à prendre comme exemple. Il a vraiment réussi dans la vie et sa carrière est impressionnante! C'est un battant et un gagnant!

Tandis que tout le monde sortait, Rory resta un peu en retrait pour ranger ses affaires. Il salua ses amis qui filaient mais entendit des voix lui provenir de la salle en retrait sur le côté. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur de la salle et sortit dans le couloir. Il se rendit compte que la porte de la salle d'à côté était entrouverte et regarda rapidement. Sébastian était en train de dévorer le cou de Alfen qui gémissait en tentant de le repousser vainement.

-Seb...Eterra!

-Hmm j'aime quand tu utilises cette langue...

-Je suis sérieux!

Un phénomène étrange se produisit alors, Alfen claqua des doigts et son agresseur sexuel se retrouva coller contre le mur. Rory eut un hoquet de surprise mais pas Sébastian qui se pourlécha les lèvres.

-J'ai toujours aimé quand tu utilisais la magie...

-La ferme! Toi et moi c'est fini et tu le sais!

-Ah oui?

-Depuis longtemps! Depuis que tu as oublié la promesse de l'anneau!

Il leva sa main gauche et fit briller sa bague au soleil. Sébastian la regarda, surpris.

-Tu...tu l'as encore?

-Liés par le Destin tu te souviens!

-Parfaitement...

Sébastian leva sa propre main gauche et y fit apparaître un anneau à son annulaire. Rory eut le souffle coupé! Les deux utilisaient la magie! L'expression de surprise sur le visage de Alfen changea en rage et il propulsa son prisonnier sur le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Rien ne change! Toi et moi c'est du passé!

Rory eut tout juste le temps de se cacher avant que Alfen ne sorte, suivi de peu par Sébastian. Le jeune irlandais resta sans bouger, assimilant ce qu'il avait vu. Personne ne le croirait. Il suivit Alfen et décida de garder un œil sur les deux sorciers, juste au cas où.

Voilà pour le second chapitre :D Si cela vous plait toujours, un petit commentaire! C'est gratuit!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre 3 des âmes liées! Cette fois-ci, Kurt va apprendre quelle relation son cousin et Smythe ont, Rory va devoir garder le silence et Sébastian et Alfen vont avoir un moment très doux...

Ah oui j'ai oublié, les deux chansons étaient de Adam Lambert

- »For your entertainment » pour Sébastian

- »By the rules » Pour Alfen

Tous les personnages sont de Ryan Murphy! Sauf celui de Alfen qui est de moi!

Et Mille Merci pour les premières Review! Merci à EleaSasha et CheesyKitten

* * *

Bonne lecture! :D

Le début de semaine passa et Rory ne quitta pas des yeux les deux sorciers. Pourtant, dès le mercredi, il dut se résigner que ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dangereux. Les seuls moments suspects venait de la part de Sébastian. En effet, l'Irlandais s'était rendu compte que dès qu'un garçon ou une fille approchait trop Alfen et que Sébastian était dans les parages, il arrivait toujours une catastrophe à cette personne. Principalement lorsque cette personne s'appelait Kurt Hummel. Ce dernier avait passé un mardi catastrophique et rien que le début de matinée du mercredi avait été l'enfer. Rory avait tenté de parler avec lui, de lui faire comprendre la vraie nature de son cousin et de Sébastian, mais son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas écouté, essuyant rageusement sa veste pleine de purée qui lui avait atterri dessus après que le plat de la cantine lui ai mystérieusement explosé dessus alors qu'il expliqué à Alfen les différents plats à éviter. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme se laissa aller dans les bras de son petit ami, tous deux couchés sur l'herbe dans la cour de McKinley. Sam parlait avec Blaine sur la chanson qu'ils aimerait interpréter. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire un quatuor, Rory Kurt Blaine et Sam, et chantaient « Better Than I Know Myself », littéralement « Mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ». Une chanson d'amour qu'ils chanteraient pour leur petit amis respectifs et pour consolider leur amitié. Kurt arriva soudainement, le visage trempé, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et l'air furieux. Il s'installa rageusement entre les jambes de Blaine en maugréant.

-C'est pas possible! Je suis maudit ou quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Kurt? Demanda Sam.

-Il s'est passé que j'étais en train de discuter tranquillement avec Alfen quand la fontaine pour l'eau a décidé que ça serait marrant de m'arroser de la tête au pieds!

Rory soupira et devina facilement la suite.

-Le pire c'est que Sébastian était dans le coin! Il m'a regardé avec son petit air suffisant! Argh je vais le tuer d'ici la fin de l'année!

Blaine déposa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami, ce qui le calma de suite. Rory se rallongea contre le torse de Sam de manière plus confortable tandis que Kurt tournait la tête pour embrasser tendrement Blaine. C'était rare qu'ils puissent profiter de ces moments en couple sans qu'ils ne soient dérangé par les footballeurs. Mais bizarrement, ils avaient tous attrapés un virus qui les clouaient au lit. Rory supposait, et sûrement avec raison, que soit Alfen soit Sébastian y était pour quelque chose. La voix de Sam résonna, faisant vibrer sa poitrine et chatouillant son petit ami au passage.

-Dîtes les gars, ça vous dirait de venir chez Rory et moi ce soir? On pourrait répéter pour demain.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, un bruit de dispute provenant du hall retentit et les quatre garçons reconnurent facilement les deux voix.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher Smythe!

-Alfen! Il faut que l'on parle!

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire! Et depuis longtemps!

-Mais! Et le Destin?

-Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de vieux contes de mendiantes?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça!

-Non c'était de vieilles folles pardon! Ceux sont tes termes!

Alfen sortit rapidement dans la cour, s'éloignant de Sébastian qui semblait légèrement triste. Kurt le héla rapidement.

-Yep! Ici Alfen!

Le jeune français tourna le regard vers eux et sourit. Il vint s'asseoir entre les deux couples et Blaine s'empressa de demander.

-Que te voulais le suricate?

Alfen poussa un soupir.

-Rien de bien réjouissant...j'aimerais qu'il me lâche un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on le lui fasse comprendre? Demanda Sam en roulant ses muscles, ce qui fit grogner d'envie Rory.

-Non merci, c'est gentil mais il ne faut pas que vous vous en mêlez...

Ils se mirent alors à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rory, qui regardait l'anneau du français depuis le début, ne sente le regard de tout le monde se poser sur lui. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux vairons de Alfen. Ce dernier cacha sa main tandis que Rory tournait la tête vers ses amis. Son petit ami le regarda d'un air perçant.

-Tout va bien chéri? Tu ne dis plus rien depuis tout à l'heure...

-Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées...

-Je disais que après répéter, on pouvait sortir tous les cinq!

Rory sourit rapidement et répondit avec enthousiasme.

-Quelle bonne idée! On pourrait faire visiter la ville à Alfen.

-En fait...Kurt a pensé qu'une sortie au Scandals pourrait plaire à son cousin.

L'irlandais se tourna rapidement vers son meilleur ami, l'air surpris. C'était loin d'être les habitudes de Kurt de sortir en boite. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait « Je t'expliquerais en temps et en lieu ». Rory se contenta de hausser les épaules à son tour et de se tourner vers Alfen.

-Cela te convient?

-Bien sûr! J'adore danser.

La sonnerie retentit et ils se levèrent tous les cinq, c'était l'heure du Glee Club. Alfen prit son temps pour se relever mais attrapa la main de Rory au passage. Sam s'arrêta et haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais Alfen lui sourit.

-Je veux juste lui parler...ne t'inquiète pas...

Sam fila sans jeter tout de même un petit regard à son copain qui sourit difficilement. Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Alfen entraîna Rory dans les toilettes des garçons et verrouilla la porte. L'irlandais paniqua aussitôt.

-Je n'ai rien dit à personne! Je le jure!

Alfen rit et sourit à son ami.

-Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas...simplement, je parie que tu te poses beaucoup de questions n'est ce pas?Nous voir en action Sébastian et moi a surement été gênant pour toi.

Rory rougit face au double-sens mais se reprit.

-Tu...vous...aviez deviné que j'étais là.

-Tard certes...mais oui! Pas grand chose n'échappe aux sorciers tu sais...

-Alors c'est ce que vous êtes? Des sorciers?

-Sorciers, magiciens, enchanteurs...dit le nom que tu veux ça nous est égal. Le plus important c'est que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas mauvais. Certes nous pouvons commander aux éléments, aux animaux et faire apparaître des illusions mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alfen, je sais que toi, tu n'es pas mauvais...Smythe...

Alfen rit doucement.

-Il est pas forcément mauvais non plus...c'est juste...qu'il...qu'il est...Sébastian quoi.

-Tu le connais beaucoup plus que tout le monde le pense...vos anneaux le prouvent.

Alfen s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, Rory put voir un des robinets commencer à verser doucement de l'eau, comme des larmes. Il fut impressionner car Alfen était bien à deux ou trois mètres de l'appareil mais il arrivait à produire ce phénomène. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et le robinet arrêta de fuir.

-Désolé...j'ai dû mal avec mes sentiments en ce moment.

-Pas grave, si tu veux pas en parler je comprends on se connait très peu après tout.

Ils se sourirent et sortirent. Arrivant finalement à la salle de la chorale, ils s'installèrent. Rory fila à côté de Sam tandis que le français, sans vraiment le vouloir, prit la place au côté de Sébastian. Lorsqu'il réalisa sa bêtise, il voulut se lever mais Schuester rentra dans la pièce.

-Bien aujourd'hui les jeunes, nous allons écouter Santana et Brittany qui nous ont préparé une petite chanson.

Tout le monde applaudit les deux filles qui allèrent s'installer sur deux chaises hautes. Elles commencèrent alors à chanter d'une voix douce.

**Oh, nowhere left to go**  
**Are we getting closer, closer ?**  
**No, all we know is no**  
**Nights are getting colder, colder **

**Hey, tears all fall the same**  
**We all feel the rain**  
**We can't change**

_Oh, plus nulle part où aller__  
__Nous rapprochons-nous, rapprochons-nous?__  
__Non, tout ce que nous savons est non__  
__Les nuits sont de plus en plus froides, plus froides___

_Hey, les larmes tombent toutes de la même façon__  
__Nous sentons tous la pluie__  
__Nous ne pouvons pas changer_

Alfen sentit son cœur se serrer et porta une main sur sa poitrine. Cette chanson parlait de l'acceptation mais elle avait une signification bien particulière pour lui et pour...Il se tourna vers Sébastian et croisa alors son regard, brillant de larmes. C'était rare que l'ancien Warbler dévoile ses sentiments mais là, ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose.

**Everywhere we go**  
**We're lookin' for the sun**  
**Nowhere to grow old**  
**And always on the run**

**They say we'll rot in hell**  
**But I don't think we will**  
**They've branded us enough**  
**Outlaws of love**

_Partout où nous allons__  
__Nous sommes à la recherche du soleil__  
__Nulle part où vieillir__  
__Et toujours en cavale___

_Ils disent que nous pourrirons en enfer__  
__Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas__  
__Ils nous ont assez étiquetés__  
__Hors-la-loi de l'amour_

Une forêt en France, un tronc où ils étaient assis tous les deux, dans la brume du petit matin. Sébastian avec sa guitare, le français chantant doucement et leurs anneaux récemment engagés brillant dans la rosée.

**Scars make us who we are**  
**Hearts and home are broken, broken**  
**Far, we could go so far**  
**With our minds wide open, open**

_Les cicatrices font de nous qui nous sommes  
Les coeurs et les foyers sont brisés, brisés  
Loin, nous pourrions aller si loin  
Avec nos esprits ouverts, ouverts_

La folie des ancêtres, l'incompréhension des nouveaux, les vieilles lois croisant un monde nouveau, un Destin qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu mais que tout deux avait finit par accepter et remercier. Revenant dans la réalité, Alfen sentit Sébastian lui prendre la main à sa droite et la serrait doucement. Il n'eut pas la force de la retirer.

**Hey, tears all fall the same**  
**We all feel the rain**  
**We can't change**

**Everywhere we go**  
**We're lookin' for the sun**  
**Nowhere to grow old**  
**And always on the run**

**They say we'll rot in hell**  
**But I don't think we will**  
**They've branded us enough**  
**Outlaws of love**

**Everywhere we go**  
**We're lookin' for the sun**  
**Nowhere to grow old**  
**And always on the run**

**They say we'll rot in hell**  
**But I don't think we will**  
**They've branded us enough**  
**Outlaws of love**

**Outlaws of love**

**Outlaws of love**

**Outlaws of love**

**Outlaws of love**

_Hey, les larmes tombent toutes de la même façon  
Nous sentons tous la pluie  
Nous ne pouvons pas changer_

Partout où nous allons  
Nous sommes à la recherche du soleil  
Nulle part où vieillir  
Et toujours en cavale

Ils disent que nous pourrirons en enfer  
Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas  
Ils nous ont assez étiquetés  
Hors-la-loi de l'amour

Partout où nous allons  
Nous sommes à la recherche du soleil  
Nulle part où vieillir  
Et toujours en cavale

Ils disent que nous pourrirons en enfer  
Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas  
Ils nous ont assez étiquetés  
Hors-la-loi de l'amour

Hors-la-loi de l'amour

Hors-la-loi de l'amour

Hors-la-loi de l'amour

Hors-la-loi de l'amour 

Tout le monde les applaudit. Tout le monde sauf Alfen et Sébastian qui se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer tous les deux, les lèvres tendues, attendant un moment depuis longtemps. Alors qu'ils allaient enfin scellé leurs lèvres dans un baiser, Kurt se racla la gorge bruyamment, les faisant sortir de leur rêverie. Tout le monde les regardait. Sébastian se leva précipitamment, courant presque pour partir tandis que Alfen se tournait vers son cousin, furieux.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Alfen arrête! Tu te rends compte de qui c'est? Sébastian! Le mec qui a voulu briser mon couple!

-Ne le résume pas qu'à ça! Il a des qualités!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est un emmerdeur de première c'est tout!

-Ne parle pas de mon fiancé ainsi!

Alfen porta la main à sa bouche, honteux et surpris d'avoir sorti ses mots. Le silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde le regarda, choqué. Kurt réussit toutefois à parler.

-Fi...fiancé? Alfen...non...

Le silence lui répondit mais Rory pouvait sentir le flux magique s'échappant de Alfen grossir. Le fait d'être au courant le rendait plus sensible à tout cela et l'air devenait saturé de magie selon lui. Kurt s'approcha pour prendre Alfen dans ses bras.

-Mais...tu..tu le connais si peu non?

-Tu ne sais rien...

-Dit moi alors!

-Tu ne comprendrais pas!

Le cri qu'il poussa libéra le flux magique, faisant alors exploser une des vitres. Tout le monde se protégea mais un éclat atteint Blaine dans la jambe. Ce dernier cria de douleur et tomba au sol, se tenant le mollet blessé. D'instinct, alors que tout le monde était encore choqué par le phénomène, Alfen se rapprocha du petit ami de son cousin et examina la blessure. Rapidement, comme on le lui avait toujours appris, il retira le morceau de verre coincé, faisant crier Blaine, et déposa une de ses mains dessus. Une lueur verte et une sensation de chaleur entoura rapidement la jambe blessée et, lorsque Kurt repoussa Alfen pour se placer devant Blaine, plus aucune trace de la blessure n'était visible. Le sorcier était quant à lui allongé sur le sol, encore blessé intérieurement par le rejet de Kurt. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas en avant, il vit tout le monde reculer sauf Rory qui se plaça à ses côtés. Kurt regarda son meilleur ami.

-Tu..tu le savais?

-Depuis peu! Lundi je les ai vu lui et Sébastian mais Kurt, il n'a...

-Sébastian aussi?

Le silence se fit et Alfen se rapprocha pour s'expliquer avec son cousin mais ce dernier, le visage déformé par la peur, cracha.

-T'approche pas! Tu n'es pas mon cousin...tu...tu es un monstre.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre :D

La chanson interprétée par Santana et Brittany, toujours de Adam Lambert, a pour titre « Outlaws of love »

Si cela vous plait toujours, un petit commentaire! C'est gratuit! Bisou à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

C'est parti pour le chapitre 4 !:D Aujourd'hui, nous allons connaitre une partie des origines de la relation entre Sébastian et Alfen, Kurt va apprendre d'où son cousin puise ses dons mais aussi une vérité qui risquera de me changer à jamais...

Et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !:D et je répondrais à une en disant que oui ! Je suis bien un grand fan d'Adam Lambert et depuis longtemps ! XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mercredi passa, jeudi passa et lorsque vendredi arriva, les deux cousins ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Alfen s'était senti rejeté, et profondément blessé par l'attitude de Kurt même si il la comprenait. Kurt, qu'à lui, avait peur, peur de son cousin. Rory avait tenté de lui expliquer le peu qu'il savait mais le châtain l'avait repoussé à son tour, blessant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se tourna vers Alfen, pour le comprendre et tenter d'en apprendre plus sur la magie mais le français, bien que heureux de pouvoir partager sa science, s'était refermé sur lui même. Petit à petit, Sam et Brittany se joignirent au magicien pour lui tenir compagnie, ne voyant pas où ses dons étaient maléfiques. Puis vinrent Santana, Mike et Tina, Puck. Ils commençaient à prendre le partie du jeune homme, tentant de faire la communication à son cousin qui continuait à jouer la sourde oreille. Le reste du Glee Club, bien qu'en retrait face à ce monde obscur, certain par peur, d'autre par rejet, finit par être touché par le désespoir du magicien. Même Blaine, pourtant victime des pouvoirs de Alfen, lui pardonna et le remercia de l'avoir soigné. Seul Kurt restait, il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec celui qui l'avait « trahi .

Le vendredi matin arriva, premier jour du mois d'octobre, et quelque chose se brisa en Alfen. Tout le monde put le remarquer, lorsque le jeune homme franchit la porte du hall d'entrée, des cernes étaient creusées si profondément sur son visage, ce dernier presque transparent semblait avoir perdu toute vie. Personne ne comprit un tel changement, même si beaucoup mirent, sans grande connaissance, cette fatigue sur la disparition soudaine de Sébastian, qui s'était fait porter malade et manquer les cours depuis ce baiser manqué. Les jours passèrent, mi octobre arriva et Alfen n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Tout le monde se faisait du soucis, même Kurt qui, même s'il en voulait à son cousin, était terrifié de le voir ainsi. Un week end arriva, dans l'air flottait l'atmosphère de Halloween. Dans les jardins, les citrouilles grimaçaient, devant les portes les fantômes en papiers volaient et on pouvait voir les feuilles des arbres se détacher et sombrer dans une folie du vent. Le samedi matin, Kurt descendit presque son petit déjeuner à 10 heure. Il ne vit que son père dans la cuisine, ce qui était inhabituel, Alfen se levant toujours aux aurores pour admirer le lever du soleil. L'homme, assis sur une chaise, fixait le paysage devenu terne par la fenêtre. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude, et Kurt connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que quelque chose de grave se passait. Il vint s'installer à ses côtés et le regarda en demandant.

-Papa...que se passe-t-il ?

-Alfen ne va pas bien...

Kurt leva un sourcil inquiet, oui, il avait remarqué l'état de son cousin, il le voyait dépérir, s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans des méandres noirs. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable mais il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. Burt reprit.

-Kurt...j'ai peur pour lui...Carole est très inquiète...elle veut l'hospitaliser...

Le châtain tiqua et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il laissa cependant son père continuer.

-Il ne peut même plus sortir de son lit. Il a essayé ce matin...mais il s'est écroulé.

La phrase qui suivit stupéfia Kurt.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir le renvoyer en France.

-Non Papa !

Le cri de Kurt déchira encore plus le cœur de Burt qui se tourna vers lui. Son fils était en larmes, et, sans prévenir, il se jeta dans les bras de son père.

-Tout est ma faute ! Je l'ai rejeté alors que je n'aurais pas dû !

L'homme le regarda sans comprendre.

-Rejeté ? Kurt pourquoi ?

Le flot de larmes et de paroles empêcha toute bonne résolution de la part de Kurt, il débita, sans faire attention au sens des paroles.

-Sa magie me fait peur ! Je ne comprends pas ! Il m'a caché qui il était ! Il me cache trop de chose Papa ! Je ne le reconnais plus...je veux retrouver le cousin que j'avais à 10 ans ! Celui qui me murmurait des mots doux la nuit et qui me serrait dans ses bras après la mort de Maman !

Burt repoussa Kurt, retenant principalement le premier mot.

-Al...Alfen t'a révélé sa magie ?

Le silence se fit. Kurt se figea avant de doucement, lever les yeux vers son père. L'homme semblait au courant, il n'était pas plus surpris que cela en vérité. Le châtain se sentit trahi encore une fois.

-Tu...tu le savais ?

Burt se mordit la lèvre, le temps était venu. Il avait toujours redouté cette discussion, presque autant que celle qu'il avait eu avec Kurt lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Blaine.

-Kurt...avant de te répondre...et de te dire pourquoi je le savais...est-ce que Alfen t'a dit d'où il tenait sa magie ?

Le châtain hocha négativement la tête, absorbé malgré lui par les paroles de son père. Ce dernier prit du souffle pour se donner du courage et souffla.

-De sa mère...

L'incompréhension se fit dans les yeux de Kurt qui bégaya.

-Mais...mais...Tante Sophie ? Et...Maman alors ?

Burt prit malgré lui le ton du conteur.

-Lorsque j'étais jeune, je vivais avec ma famille à Salem. Tu dois la connaître je pense, c'est l'endroit où a eu lieu l'un des pires passages de notre histoire.

Kurt hocha la tête, tout ouïe.

-Là-bas, la croyance en la sorcellerie était encore très forte, et tout le monde disait que la famille principale de Salem, descendante directe des femmes condamnées, connaissait encore la pratique de cet art mystique. Bien entendu, je n'y croyais pas, pour moi, la seule chose mystique chez eux était les magnifiques yeux bleus d'une des filles de cette lignée. Elle s'appelait Élisabeth.

Kurt retint son souffle, son père...il lui parlait de sa rencontre avec sa mère.

-Élisabeth était belle à se damner. Elle trainait toujours avec sa sœur jumelle Sophie. Toutes deux étaient cependant victime de la peur que leur famille inspirait. Un soir, alors que nous dinions mes parents et moi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était ta tante Sophie, elle était paniquée et supportait sur son épaule une Élisabeth blessée à la tête, victime d'une agression. Elle demandait asile, ce que mes parents lui accordèrent aussitôt. Nous n'étions pas de la région donc cette croyance de sorcières nous paraissait conte de vieilles folles. Cette nuit là cependant, j'allais assister à l'inimaginable. Tandis que j'avais déposé la fragile jeune fille dans mon lit et m'était rendu dans la salle de bain pour prendre des serviettes, j'ai entendu la voix de sa sœur provenir de son chevet. Elle parlait dans une langue étrange, comme inversé de la notre. Tandis que je m'approchais doucement pour ne pas me faire entendre, je vis la magie opérer. Sophie soigna sa sœur par simple imposition des mains et cette dernière s'éveilla doucement, comme d'un long sommeil. J'étais stupéfait mais nullement effrayé. Comment une chose qui pouvait sauver ou simplement aider une vie pouvait être mauvaise. Ce soir là, j'entrais dans le monde du surnaturel, et l'amour que je portais alors pour ta mère se renforça quand elle avoue me le retourner. Rapidement, les études finies, nous nous marièrent et j'avouais à ta mère être au courant de sa vraie nature. Elle fut effrayée mais je la rassurais en lui promettant mon amour éternel. Peu de temps plus tard, nous dûmes déménager ici tandis que ta tante Sophie partit en France où elle rencontra son futur mari, un certain Uruloki. Tu naquis ici, en Ohio, mais je savais que la lignée de ta mère t'avait transmis quelque chose de spécial. Hélas, la mort de ta mère lorsque tu étais jeune t'a coupé de cette partie de toi, tandis que Alfen appris à l'utiliser pleinement. Tu es spécial Kurt...

Le châtain était immobile, comme figé par tout ce qu'il apprenait. Sa mère, celle qu'il aimait, celle qu'il adulait, était une sorcière, comme sa tante, comme son cousin, comme...lui. Il était doué de magie. Il alla s'appuyer contre la table de la cuisine et son père s'approcha, inquiet.

-Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça Kurt...ta mère m'a fait juré d'attendre que tu ne sois plus seul. Je...je comptais te le dire à ta majorité...mais l'avènement d'Alfen a bouleversé beaucoup de choses.

Kurt se taisait toujours, il était entièrement perdu. Il se rendit alors compte des mots qu'il avait dit à son cousin, à son semblable. Il l'avait traité comme les brutes le traitaient lui. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, retenant de vomir face à sa propre cruauté. Son père se posta devant lui et lui prit la main.

-Chéri...sache que tu es toujours mon fils, et même si aujourd'hui le temps est venu que tu développes tes dons à ton tour, rien au monde n'ôtera l'amour que je te porte.

Kurt sortit de sa rêverie et fixa son père. Ce dernier souriait et le jeune homme sentit une bouffée d'amour le remplir. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras, l'adulte répondant à son étreinte. Pourtant il le lâcha rapidement, regardant son fils.

-Maintenant, il faut que tu pardonnes à Alfen d'avoir caché sa nature. Va le voir...il dort sûrement...

Kurt hocha la tête et se précipita dans les escaliers. Pourtant, arrivé devant la porte de son cousin, il hésita une dernière fois. Pouvait-il vraiment pardonné à celui qui avait juré de rien cacher mais qui l'avait fait? Une plainte de douleur sortit de la chambre, et cela finit de convaincre Kurt. Oui, il le pouvait...c'était son cousin, son double. Frappant très doucement, il rentra dans la chambre. Cette dernière était plongée dans l'obscurité complète. Pourtant il réussit à distinguer une petite forme, recroquevillée dans les draps. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Aussitôt, deux yeux se posèrent sur lui, dardant leur mélange de glace et de feu dans les siens. Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer, la lueur de vie avait quasiment disparu dans ce mélange qui l'avait toujours troublé. Une voix faible, très faible, se faufila de dessous les draps.

-Kurt...c'est toi?

-Oui...Alfen je...je...je suis tellement désolé. Mon père m'a tout expliqué, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être si cruel! Je m'en veux tellement! C'est ma faute si tu es ainsi et...

-Chut...ne dis rien...ce n'est pas toi...

Alfen prit doucement la main de Kurt et celui-ci sursauta dans ce contact doux mais surtout glacé. La peau de son cousin était aussi froide que la glace et Kurt remarqua que les lèvres de son cousin était bleutées, comme sortant de l'eau gelée. Il se pencha et posa son autre main dans les cheveux de son tendre double avant de la retirer brutalement. Sa main avait été victime de la brulure du froid. Il ne réfléchit pas, il fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec son cousin. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla à son cousin qui sursauta sous le contact chaud mais finit par s'y fondre. Ils avaient toujours été très proche, et très câlin l'un vers l'autre. Dormir ensemble étaient dans leur habitude. Il entendit le souffle de Kurt, devenu rauque par le froid, se glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

-Alfen...qu'as-tu?

-Je...je n'ai pas la force de t'expliquer...trop dur...trop...fatigué.

-Dors alors, je veille sur toi...

-Tu peux me chanter quelque chose?

Kurt sourit et chercha dans sa tête une chanson qui pourrait calmer son cousin. Il se souvint alors d'une vieille comptine que lui chantait sa mère, petit. Prenant sa respiration il commença doucement à fredonner.

**Come little childen  
I'll take thee away  
into a land of enchantment**

Come little childen  
The time's come to play  
here in my garden of magic 

_Venez petits enfants_

_Je vais vous emmener_

_Dans le jardin des enchantements_

_Venez petits enfants_

_Il est venu le temps de jouer_

_Dans mon jardin de la Magie._

Il sentit alors la respiration de Alfen se calmait légèrement et il le vit endormi. Doucement, il se glissa hors des draps et sortit en fermant la chambre. L'état de son cousin était vraiment préoccupant. Descendant dans la cuisine, il trouva son père qui tenait un grand paquet dans ses mains. Burt s'approcha et le lui donna.

-Tiens, cela vient de ta mère...elle aurait voulu le donner de ses mains...enfin ouvre le.

Kurt le fit et découvrit un livre épais, relié de cuir, dont la couverture était remplie de symbole. Il l'ouvrit et lut.

-Le Livre des Ombres, appartenant à Élisabeth Hummel...

Il reconnut alors la fine écriture penchée de sa mère et lut le mot qu'elle lui avait laissé.

-Mon fils, mon enfant...voici l'héritage que je te lègue. Il est autant une bénédiction qu'un fardeau, tout dépend de l'usage que tu lui donneras. Sois fier de ce que tu es mon chéri. Je veillerais toujours sur toi, comme toute la lignée de Salem. Pour toi, mon Kurt...Ta mère Élisabeth.

Il remarqua alors une inscription qui venait sûrement de se former à l'instant. « Appartenant à Kurt Hummel ». Il versa une larme et le serra contre son cœur. Burt posa une main sur son épaule.

-Cela t'aidera à apprendre ton monde. Je ne serais d'aucune aide mais ne t'inquiète pas...une fois sur pied, je suis certain que Alfen sera un bon professeur...j'espère qu'on pourra le guérir rapidement.

Soudain, le châtain eut une idée. Il embrassa vite son père sur la joue et fila monter le livre à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il le rangea, se promettant de le lire avec Alfen plus tard. En attendant, il attrapa son téléphone et appuya rapidement sur les touches. Une voix endormie lui répondit après quelques sonneries.

-Oui chéri? Un problème?

-Désolé de te réveiller Blaine mais il faut qu'on parle...je vais prévenir Rory, tu peux faire de même avec Sam?

-Euh oui...mais je lui dis quoi?

-Rendez-vous chez moi à midi! C'est pour Alfen...

La voix devint alertée dans l'appareil.

-Que se passe-t-il? Il est toujours malade?

-Pire Blaine...bien pire...

A midi tapante, les trois garçons avaient été réveillé et informé de la situation. Ils avaient tous les trois étaient très surpris d'apprendre l'origine des pouvoirs de Alfen, Blaine encore plus quand Kurt lui dit, avec un sourire gêné et les yeux baissés, que lui aussi avait sûrement hérité des pouvoirs de sa famille.

-Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu me quittes ou bien...

Il avait été coupé par les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes qui lui promettait ainsi tout son soutien. Rory et Sam lui sourirent en retour. L'irlandais s'empressa alors de prendre des nouvelles de Alfen. Il était vraiment tombé sous le charme mystérieux du garçon et le trouvait fort sympathique, il désirait vraiment l'aider. Kurt eut une grimace et expliqua les symptômes: le froid constant, l'incapacité de manger ou même de se lever, les brûlures que lui causaient les derniers rayons de soleil. Pour eux, tout cela n'avait rien de microbes ou virus, le mal était ailleurs, magique.

-Très bien! Mais quel est ton plan? Demanda Sam.

-Il faut aller voir la seule personne capable de nous aider, nous éclairer dans ce domaine.

Blaine retint un hoquet de surprise.

-Tu...tu veux dire...

-Oui, on doit aller demander de l'aide à Smythe.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée et Kurt reprit, essayant de convaincre son petit ami et ses meilleurs amis.

-Nous sommes samedi, ce qui veut dire que ce soir, il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit...le Scandals.

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête, le plan était lancé.

Samedi soir tomba. Kurt, Blaine, Rory et Sam était dans l'entrée du Scandals et déjà, ils regrettaient d'être là. Seule la pensée de Alfen dans son lit, pratiquement mourant, leur donner la force d'avancer dans la boite. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour repérer Sébastian. Il était assis au bar, un verre d'une liqueur dans la main. Kurt décida d'y aller seul, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Il se posa à ses côté et héla le barman.

-Un malibu coca s'il vous plait!

L'ancien Warbler tourna un petit regard surpris vers lui et siffla.

-Et bien Lady Boy...tu te dévergondes? Que fais tu ici d'ailleurs? Seul?

-Oh mais je suis pas seul...

Il désigna de la main les trois autres qui s'étaient installé à une table et les fixaient.

-Oh je vois...en grand renfort...

-Tu te joins à nous? Je t'offre le verre.

-Pourquoi pas! Double whisky pour moi!

Kurt grimaça mais accepta. Ils prirent les deux boissons et descendirent de leur siège, Sébastian titubant. Le châtain dût passé un bras sous ses les siens pour le maintenir droit. Il le posa presque de force contre les fauteuils, à côté de Rory qui grimaça à l'odeur qui émanait du jeune homme.

-Bordel, t'es à combien de verres là?

-Pff..deux...ou quatre...ou plus je sais plus! C'est pas tes oignons de toute manière le Farfadet!

Sam grogna et Rory posa une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer. Le plus important était de savoir ce qui se passait chez Alfen. Kurt prit la parole.

-Écoute Smythe, on va être clair...personne ici ne t'aime vraiment...et personne n'accepte le fait que tu sois un sorcier et fiancé à mon cousin donc...

-Oh doucement! Alfen vous a dit tout ça ou vous avez deviner?

Rory remarqua la douceur du ton quand il avait prononcer le nom du jeune homme et sourit intérieurement. Kurt lui ne le remarqua pas et continua.

-Peu importe! Je disais que tout cela était dur à avaler mais il y a une urgence...Alfen est souffrant...

-Quoi?

L'exclamation de Sébastian les prit au dépourvu. Il était très très inquiet et cela se sentait.

-Il est glacé, tremblotant, sensible à la lumière du soleil et...

-Mais quel idiot! Je suis trop bête!

Sébastian tapa sa tête contre la table, s'assommant à moitié. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que les quatre garçons le regardaient, sans comprendre. Il souffla et sortit une poudre de sa poche. La mélangeant à son verre, il but d'une traite le tout et aussitôt, l'alcool dans son sang se dissipa, lui faisant les idées plus nettes. Il avait encore la voix pâteuse cependant tandis qu'il parlait.

-Nous autre, magicien, sommes sensible au changement de saison et de lune, nous sommes très liés à la nature. Habituellement, nous avons juste un changement de caractère, comme être plus secret lorsque l'automne arrive.

-Ouais, Kurt est souvent beaucoup plus réservé dans ses moments! Et même quand je veux faire l'amour avec lui! S'écria Blaine dont le verre de vodka était déjà parti.

Il se fit frapper l'arrière du crâne par Sam et reçut un regard noir de son petit ami.

-Merci Blaine...je pense pas que Smythe avait besoin de le savoir...

-Oh mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais un inconscient...

Devant l'incompréhension des autres, il expliqua

-Un sorcier qui ne s'est pas encore révélé à lui-même. Je connais Alfen depuis toujours ou presque...je savais que ces pouvoirs venaient en partie de sa mère...et il me parlait souvent de toi. J'ai donc conclu que tu étais aussi un des nôtres.

-Mais alors, pourquoi je suis pas dans le même état que lui? Demanda Kurt.

-Simplement parce que Alfen est un sorcier de double sang...son père était aussi sorcier. La famille Uruloki est connue dans notre monde pour être une famille de forgeron magicien d'une très grande puissance, descendante d'Héphaïstos lui même selon la légende. Dans tous les cas, Alfen est très chargé en magie. Cela l'a toujours rendu très très sensible. Habituellement, il a toujours la peau glacée lorsque vient Samhain...

Les quatre garçons le regardèrent sans comprendre et il soupira.

-Rien d'important...C'est Halloween pour vous. Bref! Cependant je pense que cette année, à la suite de votre dispute, il a dû se sentir tellement mal qu'il n'a pas cherché à lutter contre les énergies de l'hiver qui arrivent.

-Et que peut-on faire? Demanda Rory, passionné par tout ce qu'il entendait.

-Vous rien...je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Amenez moi auprès de lui.

Sam retint son souffle tandis que tout le monde dévisager Kurt qui était celui qui conduisait. Il pesa le pour et le contre mais finit par reconnaître que Sébastian était son dernier espoir.

-Très bien...allons-y! Blaine tu te lèves! Non je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir, tu es bourré!

Ni Sam, ni Rory n'avait voulu quitter Kurt et Sébastian. C'est donc à plus de minuit qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Alfen qui dormait difficilement. Blaine avait été laissé endormi sur le canapé du salon. Sébastian se pencha face au visage presque bleu, d'apparence lunaire, de Alfen. Il le toucha des doigts et sentit le froid qui émanait de lui. La brûlure des doigts réveilla sombrement le jeune endormi. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard tendre de Sébastian. Il murmura péniblement.

-Encore un rêve...

La voix du second sorcier, plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, raisonna.

-Chut...endors toi mon ange, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Une lumière bleutée sortit des doigts de Sébastian et Alfen plongea dans un sommeil reposant. Sébastian remonta ses manches.

-Écartez vous s'il vous plait...

Les trois autres garçons firent un pas sur le côté et Sébastian claqua des mains. Le drap de Alfen se releva, découvrant le jeune homme qui était vêtu d'un pyjama. Pyjama qui disparut sous un claquement de doigt du sorcier, le laissant en couverture. Tous purent admirer le torse musclé de la couleur de la lune, les cuisses droites de chair et les bras musclés du jeune homme. Sébastian retint un gémissement, ce corps lui plaisait toujours autant. Il se concentra cependant, et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Des sifflements se firent entendre dans sa bouche et tous purent entendre des mots étranges sortirent de sa bouche.

-Ruelahc! Emmalf! Ueid Lielos! ZessigA!

Une lumière rouge se créa entre ses mains et frappa le corps de Alfen qui se mit à se réchauffer doucement. Tout le monde était fasciné par le phénomène. Tout cela dura un bon quart d'heure, Sébastian finit par recouvrir Alfen et le laissa dormir, sortant rapidement dans la cour. Sam et Rory prirent congé et partirent tandis que Kurt sortit à la rencontre du sorcier. Il le trouva grelottant légèrement, admirant la lune dans le jardin. Il s'assit à ses côtés et soupira.

-Merci...tu peux rester dormir ici, tu as l'air épuisé...

-L'enchantement que j'ai placé demandé une grande concentration magique...je suis fatigué...

-Le lit t'est offert, je te dois bien ça.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, gênés. Finalement Kurt craqua.

-Sébastian...je peux t'appeler par ton prénom?

Le garçon hocha la tête doucement.

-Comment...enfin...d'où tu connais Alfen? Et cette histoire de fiançailles...

-C'est très long à expliquer Hummel...

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de tout te dire. Tout ce que je peux expliquer, c'est que Alfen et moi avions été fiancé de force, contre notre gré...tout du même au début. Le temps aidant, on a fini par s'aimer...

Kurt ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, Sébastian Smythe, aimer? C'était possible? L'ancien Warbler poussa un soupir.

-Nous étions liés par le Destin. Mais j'ai fait une erreur, et Alfen ne me l'a jamais pardonné.

-Tu...tu l'aimes encore?

Sébastian regarda la lune tendrement puis la fenêtre du jeune homme qui dormait.

-Oui...toujours...

Voilà donc pour le chapitre 4! :D La chanson vient du film Hocus Pocus, et est chantée par Sarah Jessica Parker « Come Little Children ».

Postez donc des reviews si cela vous plait :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenu pour le chapitre 5 !:D Après l'aveu des sentiments de Sébastian, va-t-on connaître ceux de Alfen ? Mystère...

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons enfin savoir comment les deux jeunes hommes se sont rencontrés ! Et Kurt va ainsi devoir choisir entre son mépris pour l'Ancien Warbler et sa loyauté envers son cousin...

Bonne lecture à tous !:D

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement. Paresseusement, Alfen ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. Il scruta alors les deux prunelles en face de lui qui le regardait tendrement. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et il se figea, tandis que son interlocuteur lui murmurait un délicieux

-Bonjour bel endormi...

-Dégage de mon lit !

Le hurlement que Alfen poussa réveilla la maisonnée et Kurt déboula dans la chambre, paniqué, pour voir un Sébastian Smythe collé contre le mur, en face d'un français fou de rage qui le maintenait à distance, toujours couché sur son lit, en caleçon. La scène était hilarante et Kurt sentit la commissure de ses lèvres se relever en un sourire traître. Le sorcier toujours allongé remarqua alors qu'il était quasi nu et jeta un regard foudroyant à l'ancien Warbler qui pataugeait dans le vide, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

-T'es venu me violer avoue ! Tiduam Etacirus !

Le visage de Sébastian commença à devenir légèrement bleu et Kurt ne put pas s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. Aussitôt la tension retomba, en même temps que la pauvre victime. Alfen se tourna vers son cousin, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Content de voir que tu vas mieux, sourit Kurt.

Le français se rendit compte que son cousin, qui l'avait si longtemps ignoré, lui parlait avec amusement et surtout, comme avant. Il se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes.

-Oh Kurt ! Tu m'en veux plus ?

-Non c'est oublié...allez va t'habiller.

Alfen ignora sa remarque en montrant Smythe qui se relevait péniblement.

-Et lui alors ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai dit de dormir ici...il n'y avait aucun lit de libre...

-Et le canapé ?

-Blaine y dort encore...l'alcool lui réussit pas.

Alfen leva un sourcil, sans comprendre.

-Je t'expliquerais...enfin passons ! C'est Smythe qui t'a guéri...je pense que tu devrais le remercier.

Le français se tourna rapidement en se souvenant. C'est vrai qu'il s'était laissé allé, le changement de saison lui avait été légèrement fatal. Il se souvint alors du visage de Smythe venir le voir cette nuit, il avait cru rêvé. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui était accroupi pour reprendre son souffle. Kurt se rendit rapidement de trop et décida de sortir, laissant les deux jeunes hommes. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent doucement, mêlant le feu et la glace de l'un à l'éclat de l'autre. Une petite voix timide sortit d'entre les lèvres de Alfen, lèvre dont Sébastian n'arrivait pas à défaire des yeux.

-C'est...c'est vrai ?

-Oui...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela suffit au français qui se rapprocha jusqu'à coller leur front.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je tiens à toi...

Deux chuchotements échangés, simple, rapide...vite comblés par des lèvres qui se posent l'une contre l'autre, se cherchent, se dévorent. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans la bouche de Alfen et cela enflamma Sébastian. Ce dernier repoussa le garçon aux cheveux corbeau, le relevant et le retournant contre le mur avant de repartir à l'assaut de ce trésor tant recherché. Les mains se décrispèrent, le français les passa entre les omoplates de son partenaire, griffant, marquant la peau uniforme du dos tandis que ses propres flancs étaient attaqué par des doigts qui effleurent, caressent, torturent la peau fragile. Les lèvres du brun se détachèrent un instant de celle de sa moitié, plongeant le long de la mâchoire fine, conquérant le cou pâle et marquant son territoire de marque violacée. Alfen n'était plus que gémissement et légers cris. Il tentait de rejeter son bassin en avant, mais à chaque fois il rencontrait celui de Sébastian, et la friction les faisait gémir tous les deux. Suçotant la chair sensible à la rencontre de l'épaule et du cou, Sébastian prit plaisir à goûter à cette chair de nouveau, même, il prit plaisir à supplier le sien que ce goût sur sa langue lui appartienne à lui seul. Alfen lui, mélangeait ses pensées, le jeune homme l'avait trahi oui...mais ce serait renié toutes ses croyances si il osait affirmer que cette proximité de leur ne lui avait pas manqué. Soudain, ses lèvres furent de nouveau attaqué. Son souffle fut avaler par un gouffre à la texture exquise. Sébastian avait un goût d'interdit, une sensation de terre volcanique, de feu dévorant ses entrailles. Il aurait pu écrire des pages et des pages sur cette simple sensation de cette bouche sur la sienne. Mais rapidement, trop à son goût, Sébastian s'esquiva. Une voix, devenue rauque par le désir, s'engouffra dans son oreille.

-Je t'ai tellement attendu...ton corps, ton goût, ta fraîcheur...tout en toi m'avait tant manqué...

Alfen frissonna et ouvrit les yeux. Il put alors admirer Sébastian allongé sur son lit, en simple sous vêtement toujours, les muscles bandés par le désir, la peau luisante de sueur, le corps offert. Un gémissement franchit ses propres lèvres tandis que tout l'appelait dans l'Ancien Warbler. Rapidement, il se vint s'allonger contre le corps languissant, épousant parfaitement sa forme, collant leur érection l'une contre l'autre dans un cri étouffé dans une morsure sauvage. Tout devenait sauvage, ce besoin de l'autre, cette sensation d'être de nouveau plus qu'un, un seul et même être, une seule âme. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, seulement par besoin d'air, et leur yeux se croisèrent. Un feu dévorant de désir brillaient entre eux. La voix sourde de Alfen raisonna.

-Aime moi...

Sébastian sentit son propre corps se tendre. Il ne s'obéissait plus, il n'était plus maitre de lui-même. De l'électricité se faufila le long de sa colonne vertébrale, offrant une sensation de plaisir à chacun des pores de sa peau. Il ne put que promettre avant de fondre dans un nouveau baiser.

-Toute la vie...

Le français sentit des doigts parcourir son dos nu, s'approchant de ses fesses. Il s'écarta de nouveau, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de peur et d'appréhension. Sébastian le remarqua et sourit tendrement.

-Pas jusque là...

Ils se comprirent et Alfen releva le bassin pour sentir son caleçon glisser le long de ses cuisses, rejoignant dans un geste fluide celui de Sébastian qui avait disparu à terre...comme par magie ! Nus, entièrement nus l'un contre l'autre. Ni Alfen, ni Sébastian ne se contrôlaient vraiment en vérité. Ils laissaient parler leur corps, leur cœur et leur âme. D'un mouvement de hanche, le plus vieux roula sur le côté, coinçant le français sous lui, provoquant un gémissement sonore de leur part. La friction s'intensifia, ils n'osaient plus s'embrasser, ne souhaitant ne rien perdre du regard de l'autre. En chacun d'eux, le volcan montait, grondait. Les ongles d'Alfen se plantèrent dans les épaules de Sébastian, ce dernier goûtant simplement du bout de la langue les perles salées qui tombaient sur les lèvres de celui qui gémissait en concert. Leur regards ne firent alors qu'un, un des yeux de Sébastian vira, devint couleur feu et leur bouches se collèrent dans un ultime effort. L'explosion dévasta leurs dernières raisons, la vague déferla en eux comme un tsunami de plaisir. Leur semence se répandit entre eux au même moment que leur langue se caressaient pour la première fois depuis tant de mois. Ils étaient de nouveau forts, de nouveau rempli d'une puissance inimaginable, leur âmes enfin connectées après tant d'attente. Leur souffle se coupa et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans les méandres du plaisir. Comme le vent qui retombe après la tempête, leur respiration se calmèrent, leur mouvement erratique stoppèrent lentement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une vague douce. Leur lèvres se détachèrent et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, heureux après cette jouissance qu'ils s'étaient offert, comme une offrande. Une nouvelle découverte, une nouvelle observation de leur corps qui s'était langui l'un de l'autre. Tendrement, Sébastian déplaça sa main droite le long du torse de Alfen pour replacer une mèche trempée de sueur. La remettant à sa place, il sourit à son français et se lova contre lui.

-Je t'aime Alfen...

C'était sorti, d'un coup. Alfen perdit d'un coup son sourire et se releva précipitamment. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite dans sa poitrine et il paniqua. Sébastian sentit le changement dans son ravisseur et leva un sourcil, inquiet.

-Tout va bien?

Une réponse magique lui répondit. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à la porte de la chambre, les fesses à l'air, tenant ses vêtements à la main. La porte claqua et il resta là, abasourdi, devant un Blaine à la gueule de bois qui le fixait de ses yeux ronds. Kurt arriva sur cet entrefaite et les fixa tous les deux d'un air surpris.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer?

-Pas moi, murmura Blaine, je viens juste de sortir des toilettes, je viens d'y laisser le peu qu'avait mon estomac...

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Sébastian qui commençait à se rhabiller à la va-vite. Il se retourna et partit vers la sortie de la maison, bousculant Kurt au passage. Ce dernier lui attrapa la main.

-Attends Smythe! Qu'est-ce...

-Il ne m'aime pas.

Repoussant Kurt, il descendit les escaliers et ils entendirent une porte claquée. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Blaine haussa les épaules.

-C'est ton cousin! Moi j'ai pas l'esprit assez clair...

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et descendit se rallonger sur le canapé. Le châtain poussa un soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-De bon matin...y en a qui dorment mais eux non trop simple...

Il toqua à la porte et entendit aussitôt une voix étouffée.

-Je veux pas te voir Seb! Dégage!

-C'est Kurt...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et le châtain fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, l'odeur de sexe frappa ses narines. Il comprit que son cousin et Sébastian avait couché ensemble. Si vite...il remarqua les vêtements encore éparpillés sur le sol et son cousin enveloppé dans les draps, à pleurer dans un des coussins. Kurt vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main sur l'une des cuisses visible de son cousin.

-Donc...que s'est-il passé?

Alfen inspira bruyamment et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il a l'odeur de Sébastian...

Il se remit aussitôt à pleurer et Kurt put clairement voir un des verres sur le bureau exploser, projetant son contenu sur les murs. Le châtain prit patience, cajolant doucement son cousin, attendant que celui-ci se calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix brisée de Alfen raisonna.

-On a couché ensemble...

-Vraiment?

-Non...disons, simplement touché...mais suffisamment pour s'aimer.

Le silence s'installa un peu et Alfen reprit.

-Il m'aime Kurt...il me l'a dit...

-C'est bien, non?

-Non.

Le silence dura un peu plus, Kurt se mordant la lèvre. Il finit par craquer.

-Bon, tu m'expliques! Je ne comprends plus rien! Tu l'aimes, je le sais je le vois! Il t'aime! Et crois moi c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi! Alors OU EST LE PROBLEME?

-Je vais tout te raconter...

Alfen se redressa dans le lit, son intimité toujours cachée par le draps.

-Sébastian et moi, on s'est connu à 13 ans, dans un sabbat de Samhain. Il était le dernier héritier de la famille Smythe, des sorciers modérément puissant. À cet âge là, chez nous, on passe un test, une espèce d'épreuve qui nous aide à comprendre la vibration de notre âme, qui nous sommes vraiment en clair. En tant qu'unique héritier de double clan, celui de Salem et celui d'Uruloki, j'ai passé le test en premier. Mon âme a donc été mise à nue. Cependant, ce que personne ne se doutait, c'était qu'une autre âme réagisse sur la même vibration. L'âme de Sébastian et la mienne sont rentrées en résonance...elles ont formées une l'espace d'une seconde une seule âme. Lorsque tout finit, Sébastian et moi avions été liés, il était mon âme sœur. On s'est alors regardé, et on s'est aussitôt détesté.

Kurt étouffa une plainte triste, pour lui, on tombait profondément amoureux de son âme sœur, on ne la haïssait pas. Alfen reprit.

-Pendant un an, on nous a modelé pour être de parfaits sorciers, de parfaits amants, de parfaits être vivants...pendant un an, notre haine l'un envers l'autre avait augmenté et était à son summum. À l'aube de nos 14 ans, nous avons été fiancé, et bien malgré nous! Le mariage devait atteindre nos 21 ans, la majorité chez les sorciers, 7 ans de fiançailles étant bénis selon les lois magiques. Le lendemain de cette fête mortuaire, je décidais de m'enfuir! Filant à travers la forêt où avait eu lieu cet emprisonnement, j'ai entendu des notes de musiques. Les suivant, j'ai vu Sébastian jouer. La musique m'envahit et, prit je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi pas un sentiment de paix, je chantais. C'était Outlaws of love de Adam Lambert. Ce jour là, on décida de repartir à zéro, sans prendre en compte cette stupide loi magique et ces stupides fiançailles. Je suis tombé très rapidement amoureux de lui, et lui de moi. On s'est aimé de nos 14 ans à nos 17 ans...puis le cauchemar a eu lieu.

-Attends! C'est l'année dernière ça! Quand je suis venu et que tu n'étais pas là! Ta mère m'avait dit que tu avais besoin de changer de voie!

-Oui...je suis allé me réfugier dans le cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande. J'y suis resté un mois.

-Pourquoi?

Alfen soupira.

-Peu avant que tu viennes, j'ai surpris Sébastian avec un autre...

-Il t'a trompé? Le coupa Kurt

-J'aurais préféré...non, il était avec un autre sorcier. Je les ai entendu discuter, Sébastian demandait une chose impossible qui me brisa le cœur. Il lui demandait quelle magie utilisait pour annuler la résonance de nos âmes. Ce qui est impossible...en fait, ce qui faudrait, c'est qu'il sacrifie son âme sœur aux Esprit Infernaux.

-Mon Dieu...est-ce qu'il...

-Non, il ne la pas fait...car je l'ai arrêté à temps! Je l'ai assommé et je suis parti me cacher à Brocéliande. C'est là que j'ai pris la décision de venir en Ohio! Loin de la France, j'aurais été tranquille. C'était sans savoir qu'il vivait ici. On se voyait durant les vacances mais je n'y avais pas pensé...

Alfen se tut et Kurt resta silencieux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, si Sébastian avait vraiment voulu se débarrasser de son cousin, il l'aurait fait hier les mains dans les poches.

-Et donc...tu penses qu'il va réessayer?

-Bien sûr! Et je m'en veux d'avoir été suffisamment bête pour mettre montrer aussi faible! Il va pouvoir facilement se débarrasser de moi!

-Mais non! Il t'aime Alfen!

-Justement! Plus il m'aimera, plus son sacrifice sera puissant! Il va jouer de moi, me manipuler pour que notre amour grandisse, et le moment venu, il me poignardera le cœur! Dans tous les sens du terme!

Kurt ne le croyait pas, pour lui ce n'était pas possible. Il décida de laisser son cousin seul, il devait se reposer. Il rejoignit Blaine qui buvait un café en compagnie de son père. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant Kurt, prêt à le harceler de question. Mais Kurt le coupa.

-Pas le temps papa...déjà rassure toi, Alfen va mieux.

Burt ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-Oh...Blaine n'a pas su m'expliquer, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans l'histoire.

Le bouclé rougit et baissa les yeux. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je t'expliquerais tout ça promis! En attendant, sache juste qu'il ne craint plus rien, Sébastian Smythe la guéri.

-Smythe? Vraiment?

Les deux voix, Blaine et Burt, s'étaient entrecroisées. Kurt hocha la tête doucement et reprit.

-Oui, cependant je pense que Alfen a plus de problèmes qu'il veut bien le montrer. Et Sébastian n'est pas forcément mauvais dans tout. Je vais fouiner de mon côté mais j'aurais surement besoin d'aide.

Blaine se leva et se posta à ses côtés.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Kurt...j'ai l'impression qu'on va pouvoir rendre heureux plus d'une personne.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre sans musique je sais mais avec mon tout premier lemon! :D

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ n'hésiter pas à laisser dans vos commentaires des idées ou autres, je suis toujours à la recherche d'inspiration étant donné que j'écris sur l'instant :D

Bonne soirée à vous tous et plein de bisou!

Et plein de review si vous aimez toujours!


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenu pour le chapitre 6 !:D

Que se passe-t-il vraiment dans la tête d'Alfen? Aime-t-il oui ou non Sébastian? Et ce dernier cherche-t-il vraiment à le tuer ou tout est plus compliqué cela paraît?

C'est un vrai casse-tête auquel Kurt doit faire face! Alors entre les leçons du Glee Club et celle de magie qui vont commencer, notre jeune ami pourra-t-il en apprendre plus sur le fin mot de cette histoire?

Bonne lecture à tous !:D

* * *

C'est le cœur déchiré en deux que Sébastian rentra chez lui en ce dimanche après-midi. Il fila directement dans sa chambre, ou tout du moins voulu. En chemin, une voix grave retentit depuis le salon.

-Sébastian Smythe...viens ici!

Déglutissant et tentant de cacher ses yeux rougis par les larmes, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce. Autour de la table se tenait la grande assemblée, les membres les plus puissants de sa famille. Parmi eux se trouvait son père, le plus imposant d'entre eux. Sa force magique écrasait celle des autres. Sa voix grave résonna, glaçant le sang du fils.

-Assis toi!

L'ordre fut clair, net, tranchant, et ne demandait qu'à être exécuté, ce que fit Sébastian sans demander son reste. Son père le toisa du regard un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai ouï dire que le fils Uruloki est en ville...est-ce vrai?

Le jeune sorcier déglutit et une perle de sueur dégringola sur sa temps. Il hocha à peine la tête.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé?

-Je...j'ai...je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ceci...père...

La voix de Sébastian était tremblante, hésitante. Il se sentait trop petit face à cette homme qu'il savait cruel. Il se rapetissa dans sa chaise lorsque son géniteur éclata d'un rire tonitruant et sourd.

-Me déranger vraiment? Ou plutôt me le cacher...disons...par amour?

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant tandis que Sébastian tentait vainement de prendre de l'air par la bouche. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il vit alors les filaments de la magie noire de son père entourer son cou pour l'étrangler. Il prit peur et voulut supplier l'homme d'arrêter mais ce dernier se contenta de souffler.

-Tu est pathétique.

La gifle que lui envoya magiquement son père le fit voler à travers la pièce et s'écraser contre un des murs. Il s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié assommé. Il remarqua cependant que son père s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

-Soyons clair Sébastian...je t'ai demandé l'année passée de tuer Alfen Uruloki...son pouvoir est trop puissant...il faut l'éliminer avant qu'il ne le contrôle pleinement. Et toi...qu'as tu fait?

La demande ne reçut aucune réponse, faisant sourire le père.

-Exactement...rien! Et pourquoi? Parce que tu t'es entiché de ce simple...tu me déçois.

Sébastian sentit un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, là où son père l'avait frappé. Il entendit le dernier ordre et lui obéit rapidement.

-File dans ta chambre! Nous règlerons ton histoire plus tard...Uruloki est plus important...plus cher à mes yeux que toi.

Arrivé sur son lit, il se permit de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pensant à l'amour et au Destin et les maudissant.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Kurt arriva en avance par rapport à son cousin. Ce dernier ne commençait que plus tard. Il se gara avec sa voiture nouvellement sortie du garage et entra tranquillement dans le hall. Il se dirigea vers son petit ami qui discutait avec un Rory fatigué. Embrassant distraitement Blaine et saluant Rory d'un baiser sur la joue, il remarqua au loin un Sébastian penché dans son casier. Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

-Excusez moi je reviens...

Filant rapidement à travers les élèves il arriva au moment où Smythe refermait son casier et se tournait dans sa direction.

-Bonjour Smythe...

Ce dernier sursauta de peur, surprenant le châtain. L'ancien Warbler lui répondit en fuyant des yeux.

-Bonjour Hummel...tu viens m'engueuler pour hier?

-Non. Je viens disons pour un traité de paix...

Cela étonna l'autre homme qui tourna des yeux choqués vers lui. Kurt put alors remarqué une ecchymose importante sur le côté droit du visage de son interlocuteur, vainement caché par un fond de teint mal appliqué. La voix du jeune le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Vraiment Hummel?

-Kurt...

-Pardon?

-Appelle moi Kurt maintenant et je t'appellerais Sébastian, pour Alfen.

Les yeux du brun brillèrent d'émotion l'espace d'un instant fugace mais le châtain le remarqua et sourit doucement. Il reprit.

-Cependant, j'ai parlé avec lui après que tu sois...parti. Il m'a raconté une bien étrange histoire de sacrifice...tu as une réponse?

Sébastian paniqua, Kurt le vit dans son regard. Mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui clochait. Cette panique n'était pas celle d'un homme prit la main dans le sac.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Ne mens pas...tu es mauvais dans ce domaine!

Sébastian regarda autour de lui et approcha ses lèvres du jeune homme en face de lui.

-Écoute Kurt...je ne peux rien dire sinon tu serais en danger. Tu viens à peine d'entrer dans un monde dont tu ne connais pas les règles, à ta place je me ferais petit...c'est un conseil...D'ami à ami.

Il partit, surprenant fortement le châtain qui retourna vers ses amis. Sam arriva sur ses entrefaites et Kurt résuma le dimanche ainsi que la conversation, brève, avec l'autre sorcier. Rory parut songeur.

-Hmm...ça sent mauvais, je peux te le dire. As-tu trouvé quelque chose dans le livre de ta mère?

-Non rien...la seule page qui se rapporté aux âmes sœur disait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'une magie que personne, ni être vivant ou mort, ne pouvait contrer.

Les quatre jeunes hommes poussèrent un soupir de concert tandis que la sonnerie retentit. Ils se saluèrent avant de filer chacun de leur côté. L'heure passa rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement pour filer au Glee Club. Arrivés, ils y retrouvèrent un Alfen et un Sébastian qui n'osaient pas se regarder, assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Soupirant, ils rentrèrent et s'assirent, attendant Monsieur Schuester. Celui-ci les salua rapidement et commença à vouloir expliquer le programme de la semaine quand Kurt le coupa.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur mais il faut que je parle à tout le monde.

Il se leva et se mit au centre. Il regarda ses amis, son petit ami assis à côté de Rory, proche l'un de l'autre.

-Bien...pour tout vous dire, Alfen et moi avons fait la paix...mais pas seulement. J'ai appris que la magie de mon cousin venait du sang que l'on partage par nos mères, ce qui fait de moi aussi un sorcier.

Tout le monde, sauf ses principaux amis, le regardèrent surpris. Alfen se leva et alla serrer son cousin et fixa les autres dans les yeux, cherchant le dégoût ou la peur...mais rien. Il prit alors la parole.

-C'est vrai...c'est pour cela que j'aimerais lui dédier une chanson...Messieurs s'il vous le voulez bien.

Une musique retentit, rock and roll. Sébastian la reconnut et se fut plus fort que lui, il éclata de rire tout en souriant intensément à Alfen qui rougit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre si il le voulait. Le brun ne se fit pas prier. Alfen commença à chanter.

**I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
Your gonna do what I want you to  
Mix it up here in my little bowl  
Say a few words and you'll lose control **

_Je vais te jeter un sort._

_Tu feras alors tout ce que je veux_

_Mélangeant le tout dans mon chaudron_

_Je dis quelques mots et tu perds le contrôle!_

Sébastian se joignit à lui tandis que Kurt riait en plaçant la main devant la bouche.

**I'm a hex boy  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a hex boy  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you  
(Put a spell on you) **

_Je suis un garçon sorcier_

_Et je vais te jeter un sort._

_(Je vais te jeter un sort)_

_Je suis un garçon sorcier_

_Et je vais te jeter un sort._

_(Te jeter un sort)_

Ils avaient légèrement modifiés les paroles en riant. Sébastian enchaîna, s'amusant pour la première fois dans une chorale.

**You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
You'll get dizzy when I make this sign  
You'll wake up in the dead of night  
Missing me when I'm out of sight **

_Tu te sentiras dans le brouillard comme j'embrume ton esprit_

_Tu auras le vertige quand je ferais ce signe_

_Tu te réveilleras lorsque la nuit mourra_

_M'oubliant quand je serais hors de ta vue_

La musique se fit plus mystérieuse et la lumière s'éteignit. La porte se fermant, l'obscurité gagna la salle. Seuls se voyaient Alfen et Sébastian qui manipulait des enchantements lumineux entre leurs doigts, leurs voix se mélangeant dans une résonance hypnotique.

**With this little cobweb potion****  
Y****ou'll fall into dark devotion****  
I****f you ever lose affection****  
I**** can change your whole direction **

_Avec cette petite coupe de potion_

_Tu sombreras dans une sombre dévotion_

_Et si tu perds un jour l'affection_

_Je peux te faire changer de direction!_

Kurt se joignit à eux pour chanter le refrain encore une fois. Et sa magie s'échappa de lui pour la première fois. Ils saluèrent tous les trois face aux applaudissements de leur amis et l'heure se passa dans la bonne humeur. À la sortie, Sébastian attrapa la main de Alfen.

-Je...j'aimerais vraiment te parler...

Alfen rougit et hésita un instant. Il vit Kurt lui sourire un loin et put lire un « Bonne chance » sur ses lèvres. Il soupira et sourit au jeune homme.

-D'accord...je pense que cela nous fera du bien.

Ils partirent tous les deux vers la bibliothèque, la seule pièce où ils savent qu'ils ne seraient pas déranger. S'installant dans un recoin, ils se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Alfen le brise.

-Écoute pour hier...

-Non justement attends...

Sébastian lui prit la main et le français le laissa faire, frissonnant de bonheur à ce simple contact. Le second prit une profonde inspiration et annonça.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te sacrifier...j'étais sincère lorsque je t'ai dis que je t'aimais...et je le suis toujours.

Alfen poussa un soupir et serra la main de Sébastian dans la sienne.

-Alors pourquoi tu as demandé à ce sorcier de t'aider à briser notre résonance d'âme? Si ce n'est pas pour me tuer...

-Pour te sauver...te sauver de ma famille.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension, Sébastian expliqua.

-Mon père a peur, peur de toi, de ton pouvoir. Lorsqu'il a vu notre résonance d'âme, il a eu peur que tu prennes sa place en tant que chef de famille. Profitant que tu es mon âme sœur et que je suis la tienne, il voulait t'atteindre. Alors moi, tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'est te protéger...même si pour cela je devais briser notre amour naissant...et me briser en même temps.

Les larmes tombèrent sur les joues de Alfen et celui-ci attira Sébastian dans un baiser passionné au dessus de la table. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement et le goût du français emplit la bouche de Sébastian. Un goût d'harmonie parfaite, de salé et de sucré, de glace et de feu. Se séparant Alfen lui sourit en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Seb! À en mourir...

-Moi aussi Alfen...jamais personne ne se mettra entre nous! J'affronterais mon père si tu me le demandes!

-Ensemble...on le fera ensemble.

Au loin, l'ombre d'un homme disparut du mur de la bibliothèque, il avait surveillé son fils toute la matinée et cette dernière vision lui donnait des pulsions animales, des pulsions de meurtre.

Voilà donc pour un tout petit chapitre je sais... « part se cacher »

Le problème c'est que en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail en cours et je dois avouer que l'inspiration est guère présente! Donc je me mets à genoux, virtuellement bien sûr, si vous avez des idées ou des choses que vous voudriez voir, dîtes moi le :D Je verrais toujours en fonction.

Enfin voilà...la chanson c'est « I'm a Hex Girl » devenu « I'm a Hex Boy » pour les besoins de la fic! Et on la trouve dans Scooby-Doo :D Oui je sais...culture nulle!

Plein de bisous et Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bienvenu pour le chapitre 7 !:D

Enfin mes amis! Enfin Alfen et Sébastian sont ensemble! Et on connait le fin de mot de l'histoire! Cependant...la crainte du père Smythe va-t-elle être sans conséquence...ou bien quelque chose de malsain va sortir de cet esprit tordu? Et l'étrange rapprochement de Blaine et Rory est-il à craindre? Ou pose un soulagement sur les épaules de Kurt?

Quelques réponses viendront s'ajouter ici...

Bonne lecture à tous !:D

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Alfen et Sébastian s'était avoué leur vrais sentiments. Une semaine de pur bonheur pour les deux jeunes hommes qui passaient le maximum de temps ensemble. Nous étions à présent le 24 octobre et les New Directions étaient tous assis à leur place habituelle. Chose étrange depuis le début de l'année, personne n'était mis à part, Sébastian discutant tranquillement avec Kurt de goût vestimentaire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, une étrange amitié/rivalité avait vu jour entre les deux jeunes hommes, ce qui ravissaient Alfen au plus haut point. Mercedes prit alors la parole.

-Hey les gens! J'ai une annonce! Dans une semaine, c'est Halloween! J'organise une fête et vous êtes tous invité! Ouais même toi Smythe! Tu as intérêt à bouger ton petit cul sur le dancefloor avec Alfen!

Tout le monde cria son contentement sauf trois garçons qui se regardèrent gênés.

-Euh Mercy...dit timidement Kurt...le truc c'est qu'avec Alfen et Seb, on prépare Samhain le même soir...

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de parler de surnaturel. Alfen prit la parole.

-C'est le nouvel an magique...on y fait une cérémonie particulière et des enchantements spécifiques...on peut pas décaler désolé...en plus j'ai mon cousin qui vient de France spécialement pour la faire avec nous.

Mercedes les regarda en souriant, compatissante.

-Oui je comprends...c'est à des horaires particulières?

-Minuit, répondit Seb.

-Vous pouvez le faire chez moi...j'ai appris à apprécier la magie! Aucun de nous vous dérangera! Vous n'aurez qu'à vous mettre dans le jardin!

Tout le monde sourit et les trois garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire.

-Vous savez...si vous respectez toutes les consignes qu'on donnera, vous pourrez même y assister!

Des exclamations de joie accueillirent cette nouvelle. Il faut avouer qu'en trois semaines, les membres du Glee Club avaient démontré une grande compréhension mais aussi une passion et une discrétion incroyable pour la magie. Personne d'autre dans le lycée n'était au courant de l'existence des trois sorciers. Le repas finit dans la bonne humeur et ils sortirent pour retourner en cours. Au détour d'un couloir désert, Sébastian tira Alfen de côté pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser avec amour. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble un long moment avant que les deux garçons ne se séparent, hors d'haleine. Sébastian sourit avant de ronronner.

-Hmm j'ai attendu ça toute la journée...

-Moi aussi...

Sébastian voulut retourner attraper les lèvres de son petit ami mais une délicieuse friction entre leur bassin le fit gémir, tout comme Alfen. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'attendre le bon moment, ce qui avait étonné Kurt et Blaine, qui avait parié en combien de temps Alfen aller craquer face aux insistances de Sébastian. Savoir que c'était ce dernier qui avait demandé d'attendre les avaient laissé...sur le cul. Ils se séparèrent et rougirent tous les deux de gènes. Un silence s'installa, tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Alfen le brise.

-Alors...ton père?

-Il m'évite...je sens même qu'il est à deux doigts de me chasser...je vais sûrement remercier ma mère,c'est elle qui prends ma défense.

-Remercie là aussi de ma part! Même si tu pourras toujours venir habiter chez mon oncle...finalement, il t'a trouvé...attendrissant.

Sébastian rougit encore plus et grommela en se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Burt Hummel. Une soirée catastrophique pour le jeune homme. Il avait bafouillé, répondu de travers et le pire...le pire c'est quand sa magie lui avait échappée. Lui! Sébastian Smythe! Celui qui contrôlait parfaitement sa magie! Il avait fait explosé le gâteau au chocolat préparé par Carole sous la surprise quand Burt avait fait explosé un bouchon de cidre... Pourtant Alfen l'avait rassuré en lui disant à la sortie qu'il avait beaucoup plus à son oncle. Le fait qu'il le dise entre deux gloussements n'avaient guère rassuré le jeune homme qui était parti avec la ferme intention de se pendre quelque part. Le fait qu'il était toujours en vie prouvé bien son amour pour Alfen. Sortant de ses pensées, il grogna.

-On pourrait enterrer à jamais cette soirée s'il te plait?

-Oh je m'en moque tu sais...mais Finn et Kurt, surtout Kurt, ne sont pas près de l'oublier. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'ils riaient à s'en tenir par terre.

-Rho ferme là et embrasse moi...

-A tes ordres!

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, entre rigolade, baiser et regard bouillant. Le soir arriva et Kurt, Finn et Alfen étaient rentré chez eux. Dans la chambre du châtain, Finn était allongé sur le lit, de travers, un paquet de pop corn ouvert. Cela aurait pu surprendre quiconque entrer et connaissait Kurt mais, depuis la découverte de sa vraie nature, Kurt s'était sentit apaisé et tolérait son frère adoptif bien plus qu'avant. C'est pourquoi Finn était là, tranquillement en train d'observer Alfen apprendre la magie à Kurt. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui enseigner d'abord la magie élémentaire, et notamment celle de l'eau et de la glace, son élément de naissance. C'est pourquoi à présent, Kurt était en train de manipuler une bassine d'eau et de lui donner des formes particulières: un dauphin, une étoile, une licorne. Soudain, il gela l'eau et une magnifique statuette de licorne reposant au fond du bac. Alfen la prit et souffla doucement dessus. La glace devint du cristal et Alfen le tendit à Kurt.

-Tiens...je pense que tu as mérité une certaine récompense.

Kurt lui sourit doucement et alla poser l'objet sur le placard. Se retournant, il vit que Alfen remuait les doigts, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait utiliser la magie. La voix du plus vieux monta lentement, atteignant Kurt et Finn en plein cœur.

-Maitriser sa propre magie, son propre élément, est le départ de beaucoup de chose...je te propose un choix...soit continuer dans la magie de l'eau et passer à l'étape supérieure: la magie de soin. Ou alors on peut passer à un autre élément! Le feu!

Il claque des doigts et les porta à sa bouche. Un long filament de feu en sortit, formant un serpent qui vint s'enrouler autour d'un Kurt émerveillé sans le brûler. Le serpent disparut et Kurt fixa son cousin, déterminé.

-Le feu! Apprends moi à maitriser le feu!

Alfen sourit et regarda autour de lui.

-Je vais déjà m'occuper d'ignifuger le tout...Finn essaye de bouger le minimum.

Le gaillard sourit et s'immobilisa tandis que la parole de Alfen sortait de sa bouche pour recouvrir les murs et les objets d'un voile de protection.

-Uef Essuoper!

La chambre s'illumina d'or un instant avant que tout ne retombe, calme. Alfen leva les mains devant lui et lança un jet de flamme sur le lit, frôlant Finn qui ne bougea pas, ayant appris à avoir confiance dans le sorcier. Kurt glapit légèrement mais lorsque les flammes disparurent, rien n'avait brûlé. Alfen sourit et se tourna vers son cousin.

-Pour commencer, tu vas ressentir ce qu'est le feu...cette douce chaleur ou cette brûlure dévastatrice. Prêt?

Kurt acquiesça et Alfen tendit les mains devant lui. Lentement, des flammes sortirent des doigts de Alfen pour aller se faufiler jusqu'au cou de Kurt et le caresser tendrement. Le plus jeune sentait comme des étranges chatouilles sur sa peau. Alfen se permit un sourire et fit revenir vers lui les flammes. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et hoqueta face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Alfen avait enfermé les feu dans ses mains et faisait des gestes compliqués mais d'une fluidité parfaite. Sa voix s'éleva.

-Il s'agit de la magie la plus énergique...plus stable que celle de l'eau mais moins coulante, plus saccadée.

Il referma ses poings et Kurt sentit un puissant ouragan de magie déferler jusqu'à lui. Il se cramponna au bureau et fixa son regard sur son cousin. Ce dernier ouvrit les mains et le feu s'échappa de son corps entier, consumant chaque cellule de sa peau. Kurt et Finn purent admiré, bouche bée, un immense oiseau s'élevait dans les airs et ouvrir les ailes en criant de joie. Le feu eut un soubresaut avant de se répandre dans toute la chambre, assommant de moitié Kurt et complètement Finn qui tomba lourdement en arrière. L'éclat fut si puissant que Kurt fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il fit un Alfen à genoux au sol, reprenant doucement sa respiration, ainsi qu'un Finn évanoui derrière son lit. Il se précipita vers son cousin tandis que le troisième remuait doucement les doigts et tentaient de se redresser.

-Alfen! Alfen! Tout va bien?

Le sorcier se releva en souriant mais en respirant toujours fortement.

-Oui...ça va. J'ai juste voulu te montrer jusqu'où pouvait aller la magie du feu...

-Et...qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Le Phénix Libéré...une attaque magique très puissante. Si je n'avais pas isolé la pièce et vous, la maison et une bonne partie du quartier aurait été réduit en cendre...

Il s'assit sur le lit au moment même où une lumière blanche apparaissait dans la chambre. Kurt s'ôta et Sébastian se jeta sur Alfen, paniqué.

-Mon chéri! Tout va bien? J'ai senti ta magie s'amoindrir! Je suis venu aussitôt!

Alfen sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami.

-T'inquiète pas bébé...j'ai juste voulu montrer à Kurt la magie du feu, c'est son prochain niveau.

-Il m'a montré une technique... »Le Phénix...

-Le Phénix Libéré? Le coupa Sébastian avant de se tourner vers Alfen. Tu es fou! Tu aurais pu te tuer! Elle demande trop d'énergie d'un coup!

Il s'agenouilla face à lui et écrasa leur lèvres ensemble. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Burt qui annonça.

-A table les garçons...mais...Sébastian? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Kurt s'empressa de sauver son nouvel ami.

-Il a cru que Alfen était en danger...alors qu'il me montrait simplement une nouvelle magie...

-Très bien...tu resteras manger alors?

-Je...je veux pas vous déranger...

-Ne t'inquiète pas...Tu es le bienvenu. Et Carole n'a pas fait de gâteau cette fois.

Tout le monde rit sauf le principal concerné qui se leva tout de même pour se joindre à tout le monde. La soirée se passa très bien et lorsque Sébastian partit vers 22h00, aucune explosion avait été déclarée. De retour chez ses parents, il entendit du bruit dans le salon et une ombre en sortit pour le prendre à la gorge.

-Alors petit merdeux! Ou étais -tu?

-Nulle...Nullement part Papa!

-Menteur! Tu pues l'Uruloki!

Il l'envoya valser au loin et Sébastian s'écraser contre la table. Aussitôt, il sentit la magie élémentaire de son père envahir la pièce et l'air se compressa pour former une tornade devant son père. Sébastian, comme son père, comme toute sa famille, maitrisait la magie de l'air. Pourtant, alors que la tornade allait s'écraser sur lui, il tendit la main et c'est du feu en sortit pour étouffer l'air. Le père regarda, surpris, le feu repousser la tornade vers lui et l'envoyer valser au loin. Sébastian regarda sa main étonné avant de comprendre. Le sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec Alfen lui avait appris, sans le vouloir, la magie du feu...ce qui voudrait dire que son petit ami devait désormais encore mieux maitriser la magie de l'air. Un glapissement le sortit de sa rêverie et il se leva, pour faire face à son père qui tenté péniblement de se relever. Il sourit et lui cracha à la figure.

-Je n'ai plus peur de toi! Je suis plus puissant! Et Alfen l'est encore plus! Tu ne te mettras plus entre nous! J'y veillerais!

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer et dormir d'un sommeil doux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

La semaine passa sans autre accident. Sébastian avait raconté à Alfen sa mésaventure avec son père et le second sorcier était inquiet pour son petit ami. Pourtant ce dernier le rassura un maximum et ils finirent par oublier l'histoire. La fête de Halloween arriva, et le 31 au soir, Sébastian, Kurt et Alfen arrivèrent en souriant et s'écriant à une Mercedes ouvrant la porte.

-Bonbon ou sort?

-Avec eux, j'avoue que j'hésite! Allez entrez!

Ils rigolèrent et furent aussitôt assailli par des membres tous déguisés. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'eux trois qui n'étaient pas déguisés mais pour des raisons pratiques. Kurt poussa un petit soupir en admirant un Blaine, déguisé en Hobbit, rire avec un étrange farfadet qui n'était autre que Rory. Alfen remarqua cela et murmura à son oreille.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir Sam? Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

-Non laisse...Sam est assez occupé en fait...

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers un grand blond déguisé en loup-garou en train de faire rire une Mercedes en sorcière. Soudain, on sonna et la black envoya Kurt ouvrir. Ce dernier le fit en grommelant et ouvrit. Aussitôt sa mâchoire s'écroula sous le sol tandis qu'il bavait devant la magnifique créature devant lui. Un jeune homme de sa taille, avec des yeux d'une couleur d'ambre puissant cerclé de noir, une peau entre le miel et le lait et des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Il parla et Kurt crut fondre.

-Salut! Je suis le cousin de Alfen! Je sais pas si je suis à la bonne adresse...

-Elliot! S'écria une voix de l'intérieur de la maison.

Un Alfen surexcité l'accueillit en ouvrant les bras. Ils se serrèrent amicalement avant de le faire rentrer. Kurt était toujours tétanisé sur place, il venait de croiser l'homme le plus beau du monde. Il les suivit en silence, silence qui s'installa lorsque Elliot entra, rayonnant dans la lumière du soir. Alfen prit la parole.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente mon cousin paternel, Elliot Gilbert! Elliot voici tous les membres des New Direction.

Il se tourna vers Sébastian.

-Lui c'est Sébastian Smythe, mon petit ami, sorcier aussi...

-Mieux! Son âme sœur! Enchanté Elliot! Alfen m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

-C'est réciproque!

Ils se sourirent en se serrant la main et Alfen se tourna vers son autre cousin.

-Et lui c'est Kurt Hummel, mon cousin maternel et aussi sorcier!

-Je n'aurais pas deviné...il est aussi beau que toi...même, je dirais qu'il est encore plus beau!

Kurt rougit et salua doucement Elliot qui souriait de toute ses dents. Il vit Blaine qui le fixait, surpris, avant de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire. Une discussion s'imposait vraiment entre eux...mais pas forcément une dispute. La soirée commença et les filles gravitèrent autour de Elliot qui souriait à tout le monde. Soudain onze heures sonna et les quatre sorciers présent se regardèrent, sûr d'eux. Ils sortirent dans le pré et enlevèrent leur veste. Ils retrouvèrent alors tous les quatre vêtus de toge d'un bleu de nuit. Alfen prit la parole.

-Ce soir est le soir de la nuit la plus sombre, la plus magique. Ce soir brille au firmament le voile qui nous sépare des univers parallèles. Le temps est venu!

La magie des quatre garçons remplit l'espace et les autres membres des New Direction s'assirent pour admirer la cérémonie. Les sorciers se placèrent au quatre point cardinaux et la voix de Kurt résonna.

-J'en appelle à la porte de l'Ouest et au pouvoir de l'élément liquide

Au pouvoir des Ondines, de la Mer et des Océans!

Je prie la Déesse Amphitrite de venir ici avec nous

Qu'il en soit ainsi! Que vienne l'élément de l'Eau

Aussitôt une colonne d'eau monta devant lui. La voix de Elliot résonna.

-J'en appelle à la porte du Nord et au pouvoir de l'élément solide

Au pouvoir des Nains, des Roches et des Arbres

Je prie la Déesse Gaïa de venir ici avec nous

Qu'il en soit ainsi! Que vienne l'élément de la Terre!

Cette fois la Terre s'éleva devant lui et il fit un petit clin d'œil à Kurt qui en rougit. La voix de Sébastian, un peu moqueuse, monta.

-J'en appelle à la porte de l'Est et au pouvoir de l'élément aérien

Au pouvoir des Sylphides, des Vents et des Nuages

Je prie le Dieu Zeus de venir ici avec nous

Qu'il en soit ainsi! Que vienne l'élément de l'Air!

Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, une colonne d'air s'éleva devant lui. Alfen finit en psalmodiant.

-J'en appelle à la porte du Sud et au pouvoir de l'élément énergétique

Au pouvoir des Salamandres, des Flammes et du Magma

Je prie le Dieu Hadès de venir ici avec nous

Qu'il en soit ainsi! Que vienne l'élément du Feu!

La quatrième colonne se forma et aussitôt, elle se relia aux autre. Au centre, où la magie était la plus puissante, une cinquième colonne monta, elle était de pure magie. Les quatre voix s'élevèrent en un chant doux, serein.

**Samhain, Samhain, let the ritual begin,**

**We call upon our sacred ancestors to come in**

**Samhain, Samhain, we call upon our kin,**

**We call upon our dear departed loved ones to come in **

**The Veil between the worlds is thin**

**Our hearts reach cross the sea of time**

**To bring our loved ones in**

**Samhain, Samhain we honor all our kin**

**We honor those who've gone before**

**As the Great Wheel turns again **

_Samhain, Samhain, que le rituel commence..._

_Nous appelons nos ancêtres sacrés de nous rejoindre_

_Samhain, Samhain, nous demandons à nos parent,_

_Nous les appelons, nos morts aimés de nous rejoindre_

_Le voile entre les mondes est mince_

_Nos cœurs atteints traversent la mer du temps_

_Pour nous transporter nos proches ici._

_Samhain, Samhain, nous honorons tous nos ancêtres_

_Nous rendons hommage à tout ceux qui ont disparu_

_Comme la Grande Roue tourne encore._

Le chant finit, la cérémonie se déroula sans soucis. Ils rendirent grâce aux Dieux passés, aux morts de l'année avant de louer les Dieux à venir et aux naissances à arriver. Ce fut lent, mais beau et merveilleux aux yeux des autres. Tout fut terminé lorsque minuit sonna et la magie envahit les cœurs, les libérant des poids des souvenirs malheureux. La fin de soirée fut floue...et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils avaient tous mal à la tête. Kurt se leva le premier, enjamba le corps d'Elliot qui s'était collé à lui dans la nuit. Il rougit à cette pensée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Et ce qu'il y vit le figea. Blaine était en train d'embrasser tendrement un Rory aux anges. Il racla sa gorge et les deux fautifs se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Ils pâlirent et cela, au lieu d'énerver Kurt, le fit sourire. Blaine se précipita vers lui.

-Je..je peux tout t'expliquer! Il...enfin je...nous...

-C'est bon Blaine, je suis pas fâché...

Le silence qui s'installa fut plus doux et Rory se rapprocha, se collant à Blaine.

-Vrai...vraiment?

-Oui...je m'en doutais...et puis même...je ne ressens aucune peine. Je suis désolé Blaine mais je sens que toi et moi, on était pas fait pour être ensemble.

Blaine lui sourit tendrement.

-Pareil pour moi Kurt...je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi, j'aurais préféré te le dire en face d'un café, tranquillement.

Kurt rit doucement et se tourna vers Rory.

-Et Sam?

-On a rompu avant hier...on était pas fait pour être ensemble, lui est plus proche de Mercedes...et moi de Blaine.

Les deux garçons entrelacèrent leur doigts et Kurt se sentit reposer, heureux pour eux. Il se servit à boire un verre d'eau puis décida d'aller se recoucher. Il regarda Elliot qui papillonnait des yeux et qui lui sourit.

-Viens là Sexy...

Kurt se cala dans les bras du cousin d'Alfen tranquillement en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà, au final, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre! Déjà je sais...j'espère qu'il vous a plu!

Pour la chanson il s'agit de Samhain Song de Lisa Thiel! Le rituel est construit de la même manière que les miens donc si vous voulez plus de renseignement, vous pouvez toujours posé des questions!

Bisous à vous tous et s'il cela vous plait, Reviews! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenu pour le dernier chapitre! Et oui déjà...

Ce chapitre compte plus ou moins comme un épilogue.

Bonne lecture à tous !:D

* * *

Trois ans...trois longues années ont suivi cette soirée. Beaucoup de changements eurent lieu, l'amour entrant par la porte avant de ressortir par la fenêtre. Les promesses qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel pour se brûler dans le soleil, des vérités qui tombèrent comme de la pluie au visage, des mensonges qui noircirent les nuages. Et pourtant...Pourtant nous voilà le Premier de Mai, bien plus tard...trois printemps, trois étés, trois automnes et trois hivers qui ont fait changé le monde, mais pas les cœurs. C'est donc dans un temple dédié à Vénus que raisonne un douce voix angélique...

-Elliot Gilbert! Ramène ton cul tout de suite avant que je te botte le derrière avec mes Versace!

Plus si angélique que ça, surtout avec ce timbre de colère et de menace dans la voix. Un pauvre homme à la barbe naissante, aux yeux mordorés fatigués mais pétillant encore de joie, aux cheveux noirs de jais tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, s'avança jusqu'à son compagnon d'âme et de vie qui essayait de s'asseoir malgré son ventre étrangement tendu pour un homme. Lorsqu'il fut assis, c'est un châtain soulagé, avec des yeux d'un bleu de glace tendre et des lèvres perlées de roses qui lui sourit de remerciement...avant de se souvenir que c'était l'homme de 21 ans en face de lui qui était responsable de sa...situation. Il le gratifia donc d'une tape derrière la tête, le faisant gémir de douleur.

-Mais Kurt chéri...pourquoi tu me tapes?

-Parce que c'est ta faute si je suis dans cet état Elliot Gilbert!

-Elliot Gilbert-Hummel chéri! Et encore heureux que c'est de moi que tu portes les enfants Hummel, je suis le seul qui est droit de toucher ton corps parfait!

Le châtain râla avec de grimacer.

-Plus si parfait que ça! Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il n'y a 7 mois, tu as pas pu t'empêcher de me sauter dessus sans protection à la mauvaise période!

-Et tu oses t'en plaindre? Pourtant ce jour là, tu n'avais rien dit! T'étais même plutôt consentant!

-C'était avant d'apprendre que je pouvais tomber enceint à cause de la magie!

-Taisez vous les garçons, vous êtes en train d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde! Chuchota un homme plus âgé qu'eux en les jugeant d'un œil sévère.

-Désolé Papa, murmura Kurt.

Il vit que Elliot riait sous cape et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Aie! Gaïa toute puissante, dîtes-moi pourquoi je l'ai épousé?

-Car je suis ton âme sœur et que sans moi, ta vie est morne?

-Hmm juste...et aussi car t'es vraiment un super bon coup au lit...

-Les garçons! Retentit de nouveau la voix de Burt derrière.

-Désolé...

Deux éclats de rire les sortirent de leur pensées. Ils tournèrent les yeux pour voir un jeune homme de 20 ans, avec des traits délicats une peau de lait et des yeux pétillants de malice, portant un costume vert accompagné par un autre jeune homme de 20 ans mais vêtu de doré, les cheveux bouclant dans un désordre qui faisait presque peine à voir. Ils s'assirent tous les deux devant les énergumènes et leur sourirent. Elliot leur sourit en retour mais avant d'avoir pu parlé, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

-Blaine! Tes cheveux sont atroces! Zeus tout puissant, Rory, dis lui de les couper!

Les deux arrivants se tournèrent vers le compagnon qui soupira.

-Les hormones...vous savez...

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Kurt bouda dans son coin, tout en frappant de nouveau Elliot qui soupira de douleur.

-Je suis battu...un homme battu...

-Oh je connais, répondit Blaine pointant Rory du doigt.

-Surveille ta langue Anderson! Répondit l'irlandais en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. L'éclat métallique brillant à son doigt attira l'attention de Kurt.

-Alors Rory, ça fait quoi d'être fiancé?

Le jeune homme rougit, s'attirant un baiser sur la joue de la part de sa moitié.

-Ben...euh...disons que je m'y attendais pas...

-Au bout de trois ans qu'en même...

-Tu dis ça car tu as demandé Kurt en mariage un an après que vous vous étiez mis ensemble, fit remarquer Blaine en massant son épaule.

-Seulement car je savais parfaitement qu'il était mon âme sœur! Chez nous on peut difficilement passer à côté.

Elliot avait posé une main amoureuse sur le ventre rebondi de Kurt, le faisant rougir. Rory s'empressa de taquiner son meilleur ami.

-Oh t'inquiète pas ça se voit bien...

Kurt s'alarma alors tandis que Elliot murmurait un sarcastique « Merci Rory »

-Tu vois chéri que je suis énorme! Je ressemble à un baleineau! Pire! Une baleine! Je me demande encore pourquoi tu es avec moi...

Kurt se mit à pleurer doucement jusqu'à ce que Elliot le prenne dans ses bras et le console.

-Mais non mon Kurty! T'es toujours le plus beau au monde à mes yeux! T'es mon mari et celui qui porte mes enfants! Je t'aime trop pour te quitter...

Il avait dit cela en jetant un regard noir à Rory qui lui souriait d'un air innocent. C'est sur cet entre-faite qu'un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Devant eux, d'un air légèrement mécontent mais surtout stressé, se dressait un Alfen. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble d'un bleu de glace pure, faisant ressortir sa pâleur et ses yeux de couleur différente.

-Dîtes les gars, vous pourriez éviter de faire du grabuge le jour de mon mariage? Non c'est pas que c'est chiant...en fait si vraiment!

Les quatre garçons rirent avant qu'un Blaine souriant lui adressa la parole.

-T'inquiète pas Alfen! On sera sage comme des images...on l'est toujours...

-Ouais justement c'est ce qui m'effraie...

Les éclats de rires repartirent de plus belle, attirant un garçon aux cheveux couleur de blé. Une musculature impressionnante jonglé sous son costard et il demanda, d'un air surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Le quatuor diabolique fait des siennes encore?

-Mon cher Sam, sourit mielleusement Kurt, je te rappelle que déjà ce n'est pas un quatuor diabolique étant donné que nous sommes en tout sept à être diabolique...et que tu as beau être un prêtre magique, tu en fais partie aussi.

Sam sourit doucement, ajustant son son costume qui était légèrement de travers. Il avait en effet décidé de se consacrer sa vie à célébrer des fêtes grandioses après avoir découvert sa parenté avec une famille de sorcier. Il ne possédait pas de pouvoir mais avait une sensibilité suffisante pour percevoir les âmes sœurs et les vrais sentiments. Il était toujours aidé par sa petite amie, Mercedes, qui organisait les meilleures mariages au monde. Alfen avait décidé de le choisir pour son propre mariage, ce qui le rendait encore plus nerveux que d'habitude. Le voir gesticuler, mal à l'aise dans son costume, fit soupirer le châtain qui se leva avec une étrange rapidité et ajusta le costume en un tour de main. Se rasseyant en grommelant et en s'appuyant plus que nécessaire sur Elliot, il dit.

-Si j'accouche là tout de suite, ça sera ta faute Evans!

-Oh tais-toi Kurt...dans tous les cas la cérémonie va commencer...donc Alfen tu retournes à ta place...et plus vite que ça!

Il donna un coup de livret cérémonial sur les fesses du futur marié dont les jambes ne bougèrent pas. Il était tétanisé par la peur. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

-Les gars...vous avez vu Seb?

-Euh non... répondit Elliot.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux du pauvre bougre qui commença à bégayer.

-Mais...mais...et...et si il avait changé d'avis? Si il veut plus de moi...et si...

-Okay okay... Mercedes! Urgence là! Panique pré-marial!

La jeune black sourit doucement et laissa le plan de table qu'elle regardait d'un œil scrupuleux pour fonçait rapatrier et rassurer un Alfen de plus en plus pâle. À peine eut-il disparu que Sam se tourna vers ses amis, un air malicieux au visage.

-20$ que Alfen tombe dans les pommes avant la fin de la cérémonie!

-50$ et c'est Sébastian qui s'évanouit, renchérit Elliot.

Ils rirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la voix calme et posée de Kurt raisonna.

-100$ que Alfen menace Sébastian devant tout le monde, l'empêchant de s'évanouir!

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Surtout Elliot qui lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Tu es sûr bébé? Dans ton état, parier...

-Au Diable mon état, s'écria Kurt avant de rougir et de baisser le ton, et attention, c'est 100$ par participants au pari!

Les quatre autres garçons se regardèrent et sourirent avant de taper dans les mains. Sam vit au loin Mercedes le regardait pour lui dire de se placer et il attira à lui Elliot et Blaine.

-Allez les témoins! Et au galop!

Tous les trois se placèrent et la marche nuptiale commença. C'est d'accord un Alfen rayonnant, bien que les yeux un peu rouge, qui parut au bras de sa mère. Il vint se placer devant l'autel, souriant au passage à son cousin qui leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Puis arriva Sébastian, au bras de sa mère et de Mercedes. Son père était mort entre temps, lui laissant gérer seul la famille, mais il avait trouvé appui auprès de sa mère et étrangement, auprès de la jeune noire. Il était rougissant mais, comme tout le monde put le remarquer, il était beau à couper le souffle dans un ensemble noir spécialement tiré de la dernière collection de la nouvelle maison de mode Hummel! Un smoking signé Kurt Hummel, le nouveau prodige de la mode qui, pour une raison inconnu, n'était plus réapparu en public depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'autel, il était bien plus tremblant que Alfen, se qui fit grincer des dents Sam, lui qui avait parié sur le plus grand. Il commença alors la cérémonie.

-Mes chers frères et chers sœurs...nous sommes ici, en ce temple dédié à la déesse Vénus, pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres, de deux hommes liés par un amour si puissant qu'il a pu déplacer des montagnes. Et en partie personnelle, je peux rajouter que ces deux gars sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre!

Quelques rirent fusèrent dans l'assemblée, provenant étrangement d'un rassemblement de garçons. Mercedes jeta un regard noir à son petit ami qui rougit et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

-Alfen Uruloki...Sébastian Smythe...tous vos proches, toutes les personnes qui vous aiment sont présentes ici, sous le soleil de cette belle fête de Beltane, pour célébrer le choix que avez fait de vous unir selon les anciennes traditions. Je vais donc procéder au rituel de bénédiction.

Sam commença donc et, de là où il était Kurt remarqua que Sébastian chancelait doucement, comme sur un navire, et que la peau de sa nuque était de plus en plus pâle. Il rit intérieurement. De son côté, Alfen remarqua aussi que son futur mari était en mauvais état, jusqu'à ce qu'un Sam, en pleine bénédiction du feu, lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Sébastian...tu vas bien?

-Oui oui...c'est juste...l'émotion, je crois...

Il commença lentement à partir en arrière, mais, avant que quiconque réagisse, la voix de Alfen raisonna avec force.

-Smythe! Tu me fais ce coup là maintenant et je te jure que, à côté de ce que je te ferais, le divorce te semblera une partie de plaisir!

L'effet fut immédiat, Sébastian se redressa d'un coup sec, souriant nerveusement à son futur mari. Des éclats de rire raisonnèrent et Alfen se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à ses deux cousins qui étaient pliés en deux l'un sur l'autre. Kurt réussit à murmurer.

-Il va me faire accoucher avant ce con...

Soudain Elliot se calma et regarda son chéri, l'air triste.

-Bon..je te dois 100$ bébé!

-T'inquiète...tu peux payer en nature toi!

Il lui lança un regard lubrique et reporta son attention sur le mariage qui continuait de se dérouler. Le moment des vœux arriva et Sébastian, remit de son émotion, commença.

-Alfen...lorsque je t'ai rencontré la toute première fois, ma première pensée a été « Putain, ce mec est plus sexy que moi, faut que je le butes ».

Il y eut des rires dans la salle et Alfen sourit timidement.

-Et aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir suivi cette pensée. Je serais passé à côté de l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde. Vivre avec toi chaque jour est un pur délice, et si aujourd'hui, je suis ici, devant cet autel, chose à laquelle je riais avant en y pensant, c'est la preuve que je compte vivre chaque jour avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Alfen sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

-Sébastian...wouah...dur là! Je crois que j'ai mon maquillage qui coule.

Il reprit sa respiration et essaya de continuer.

-Aujourd'hui, je me dis que, ça y est, enfin, je vais être un. Je..je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, car moi aussi, la première pensée à ton sujet a été un peu...froide. « Il m'énerve je vais le tuer »...je peux rassurer tout le monde, et surtout future belle-maman, que cela a changé.

Il y eut de nouveau rire dans la salle, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère un peu plus.

-Maintenant, je suis ici, devant l'autel, pour te prouver mon amour et dire au monde entier que je serais tien, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Sébastian avait les larmes aux yeux, et même Sam eut du mal à reprendre.

-Les...les alliances maintenant...

Blaine les apporta rapidement, essuyant au passage quelques larmes.

-Par cet anneau Alfen Uruloki...

-Par cet anneau Sébastian Smythe...

-Je te fais mien...dans la santé comme la maladie

-Dans la pauvreté comme la richesse

-Dans la magie et l'extérieur

-Dans l'amour ou la haine

-Et à jamais...

Ils se passèrent les anneaux et Sam put dire la célèbre phrase.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Il reçut deux regards noirs tandis que le groupe des garçons explosaient de rire.

-Oups...

Sébastian poussa un soupir et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami, rayonnant de bonheur. Le baiser fut grandiose, magnifique, et attira de nombreux sifflements. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, c'était pour se sentir enfin un.

La fête arriva rapidement, et chacun des nouveaux mariés fut attiré pour les nombreuses félicitations. Alfen réussit à arriver toutefois jusqu'à Kurt qui était assis et mangé une part de gâteau. Lorsqu'il vit arrivé son cousin, il lui sourit et essaya de se lever.

-Non reste assis Kurt! Ne fais pas d'effort...

-C'est bon, c'est dans deux mois que j'accouche! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à croire que je suis en sucre...

-Tu portes quand même des jumeaux...et ils ont un grand potentiel magique, ça t'épuise facilement!

-Je me tue à lui dire mais il m'écoute pas! Renchérit Elliot en apportant une autre part de gâteau que Kurt dévora avec envi.

Le nouvel arrivant jeta un regard dans la salle et vit que Sébastian étreignait sa mère avec une forte émotion. Alfen sourit en les voyant à son tour.

-C'est vraiment bien que sa mère et lui soient de nouveau aussi proche...

-C'est vrai, hocha Alfen, son père ne leur manque pas trop...ils reconstruisent leur vie maintenant.

-Et tu vas faire de même avec lui!

Alfen se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux cousins en souriant.

-Oui...Oh douce Aphrodite! Je suis marié! J'ai encore du mal à le croire...

-Je peux te le prouver encore si tu veux mon chéri, murmura la voix de Sébastian à son oreille.

Il se tourna et embrassa son mari tendrement. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. Kurt remarqua le groupe de garçon qui se tenait un peu plus loin et se leva, un regard de prédateur sur le visage.

-Désolé les gars, je vais réclamer mon argent!

Elliot le suivit en le priant d'aller doucement, ce que quoi Kurt lui dit d'aller se faire foutre.

-Vivement que ton cousin accouche...j'ai des doutes sur la résistance de Elliot...

Alfen rit et se serra encore plus contre son amant.

-Enfin seul...

-Pas encore chéri...mais je peux renvoyer tout le monde si tu veux.

-Non...profitons encore...

-Oui...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et filèrent au milieu de la fête, brillant d'amour sous les étoiles.

* * *

Et voilà donc la fin de cette fanfiction! Pour ceux et celles qui veulent, il y a des chances pour qu'un lemon Sébastian/Alfen suive.

En tout cas j'ai pris un plaisir à écrire cette histoire! Ma première histoire! :D

J'espère que vous avez eu le même plaisir à la lire!

Gros bisous à vous tous!

Et s'il vous plait :D Review


	9. Chapter 9

Le chapitre bonus! :D Le chapitre Lemon!

Je le dédie à celle qui m'a soutenu depuis le début!

Ma chère EleaSacha c'est pour toi! :D

* * *

Bonne lecture

Le soleil se levait sur les deux endormis. Ils étaient tout deux plongé dans un pêle-mêle de draps, et les rayons lumineux se reflétaient sur leur peau pâle et nue. Deux s'étaient écoulé depuis le mariage, et Sébastian était le plus heureux des hommes. Il se le répétait tous les matins, et encore aujourd'hui, il se le dit en admirant la vue du dos de son mari. Il sentit aussitôt une partie de son corps se gorger de sang tandis que ses yeux se promenait le long de la peau nue des épaules, puis des hanches pour finir par s'arrêter sur le début des fesses visibles. Il se lécha les babines inconsciemment tout en se remémorant leur soirée de la veille. Alfen avait été particulièrement...gourmand. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à coller leur peau luisante de sueur et frotta doucement son érection sur le corps de son amant. Cela tira de son sommeil le jeune français qui grogna un peu contre son compagnon.

-Seb...laisse moi dormir...c'est dimanche...

-Justement, que dirais-tu qu'on profite d'être seul et tranquille.

La voix de Sébastian s'était faite suave et chaude, celle à laquelle Alfen ne pouvait rien refuser. Ce dernier sentit d'ailleurs la langue de son compagnon titiller son oreille puis descendre jusque dans son cou, le faisant gémir. L'ancien Warbler goutait cette saveur salée qui le rendait fou. Il appuya encore plus son érection contre les fesses du jeune homme qui en gémit encore, sentant son propre membre se dresser. Il essaya une dernière fois d'être raisonnable.

-On a déjà bien profiter d'être seul hier soir...

-Hmm c'est vrai...tu avais l'air d'aimer...je me souviens que tu me demains encore plus tandis que je m'enfonçais lentement en toi sur la table de la cuisine...tu aimes ça chéri?

Sébastian avait accentué la pression et une de ses mains avaient saisi le membre de son mari pour le caresser lentement. Alfen se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri et rejeta son bassin en arrière, cherchant alors plus de contact. Il sentit le sourire de Sébastian contre sa peau et il se mordit encore plus la lèvre lorsque il sentit la langue taquine de son amoureux jouer dans son cou. La voix de Sébastian lui arriva à l'oreille.

-Ne te retiens pas bébé, j'aime quand tu cries...

Seul un gémissement étouffé lui répondit. Mécontent, Smythe décida de mordiller la peau tendre de son amant à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Cela eut l'effet escompté.

-Putain Seeeeeb!

Il sourit et entreprit de pousser complètement Alfen sur le ventre, chevauchant ses fesses lorsqu'il s'installa à califourchon dessus. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou et entreprit de descendre très lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale. Alfen gémissait de plus en plus fort, il adorait sentir la langue de Sébastian sur son corps..surtout lorsqu'il la laisser trainer...

-Lààà! Putain encore!

Le dominant sourit, fier, et entreprit de continuer son action. Il laissa donc sa langue de nouveau survoler les fesses de son amant et s'engouffrer entre elles jusqu'à frôler l'anneau de chair sensible. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et il grogna.

-Arrête...Seb attends...

Pas question de stopper maintenant! Il retourna d'un geste sec Alfen sur le dos avant de repartir à la conquête de son trésor. Sa langue passa de la raie des fesses jusqu'aux bourses de son amant. Il entendit un hoquet de surprise suivi par une autre sonnerie de téléphone. Il grogna un peu plus et entreprit se concentrer sur la fellation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à son chéri. Chéri qui réagit de manière plutôt étrange à son coup de langue.

-A...Allô? E...Elliot?

Levant les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir Alfen avec le téléphone dans la main. Ça c'était vraiment déloyale! Lui jetant un regard noir, il décida de tenter le diable et, tandis que le jeune homme s'efforçait de tenir une conversation correcte, il laissa sa langue remonter le long de la verge. L'effet fut immédiat. Un long gémissement monta dans les aigus tandis que Alfen haletait.

-Putain! Seeeeeb...pardon Elliot...tu...tu disais?

Ce n'étais pas suffisant apparemment. Le bourreau décida de continuer sa torture et attrapa la queue de son amant pour la prendre entièrement en bouche. Un nouveau cri strident raisonna, le faisant sourire.

-Je...je te laisse Elliot...

Alfen raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil sévère à Sébastian qui relâcha son membre et le fixa d'un air innocent.

-Ben quoi?

-Je m'en moque Smythe! Sors de ce lit faut qu'on aille chez les Hummel-Gilbert!

-Pourquoi? Ronronna le dénommé tout en déposant des baisers sur le membre dressé, faisant gémir son amant.

-Ku...Kurt...accouche! Merde Smythe ton filleul est en train de naitre!

Ce fut immédiat, Sébastian se jeta hors de lui et fonça dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Alfen poussa un soupir tout en se laissant tomber sur le matelas, épuisé.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient ainsi trois à stresser dans le salon tandis que des hurlements de douleur se faisaient entendre à l'étage. Le plus stressé de tous était un certain Elliot Gilbert qui bondissait sur ses pieds à chaque nouveau cris.

-Merde merde! Je devrais être là-haut avec lui! Pas ici à me tourner les pouce!

-Calme toi Gilbert! S'écria Sébastian. Tu nous fais tous chier ici! Ferme là!

-Ne la ramène pas trop Smythe! C'est mon mari et mes enfants dont il s'agit!

-Et moi y a mon filleul et mon meilleur ami! Je suis autant concerné que toi!

Ils commençaient à crier l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que Alfen les sépare tous deux.

-Stop! C'est pas comme ça que tout va s'arranger! Rassis toi Elliot! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire et tu le sais...et Seb! Chéri arrête de t'en faire, ma tante sait ce qu'elle fait!

En effet, une heure plus tard, la mère de Elliot descendit, épuisée mais souriante.

-Tout s'est bien passé, dit-elle aux trois garçons qui s'étaient levé précipitamment, ils vont bien...tous les trois.

-Je...je peux?

-Oui...Kurt a besoin de ton soutien...

Elliot monta rapidement et Alfen interrogea sa tante du regard.

-Oui vous pouvez y aller aussi...mais pas longtemps. Ils ont besoin de repos.

Ils montèrent doucement et arrivèrent dans une chambre. Ils y trouvèrent un Kurt couché dans un lit, fatigué mais rayonnant de bonheur. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui dormait doucement. Elliot était assis à ses côtés et tenait un autre enfant tout en regardant amoureusement son mari. Le tableau était le plus beau que Alfen et Sébastian avaient vu. Levant les yeux, Kurt leur sourit et les invita à entrer. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit et se posèrent autour de Kurt. Alfen posa une main sur la cuisse de son cousin et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en regardant les deux anges.

-Ils sont magnifiques...

-Oui, murmura Kurt, mes enfants...

-Nos enfants, rectifia tendrement Elliot.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sébastian et lui dit.

-Hey Smythe..tu veux prendre ton filleul?

Sébastian rougit et hocha doucement la tête. Elliot se leva pour l'apporter au jeune homme qui prit le petit garçon tendrement.

-Sébastian, je te présente Lomion Élisabeth Hummel-Gilbert...ton filleul.

Il le prit délicatement et l'observa. Il ressemblait à Kurt sauf que la couleur des cheveux prévoyait qu'il serait aussi brun que Elliot. Le petit bout ouvrit les yeux et Sébastian eut le souffle coupé.

-Il..il...il a les mêmes yeux que Alfen!

Ce dernier sourit et s'approcha, tenant le second bébé dans ses bras.

-C'est normal...j'ai les yeux vairons car je descends de deux familles puissantes...ça sera pareil pour eux.

Il montra les yeux du bébé dans ses bras tout en la présentant à son mari.

-Chéri...voici Manithil Adam Hummel-Gilbert, ma filleule!

Ils se sourirent amoureusement avant de regarder le second couple s'embrassait tendrement. Kurt bailla doucement et les garçons décidèrent de le laisser se reposer. Ils déposèrent les enfants dans le berceau et Alfen embrassa son cousin sur le front une dernière fois.

-Tu as des enfants vraiment magiques...je leur prédis une grande destinée...

-Merci Alfen...merci pour tout.

Ils se sourirent et laissèrent le couple et leur enfant tranquille.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, profitant de cette journée qui avait vraiment très bien commencé. À peine arrivé, Alfen bloqua Sébastian contre la porte d'entrée pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser s'intensifia tout de même rapidement et Alfen leva les yeux vers son mari.

-Seb s'il te plait...Fais moi un bébé...

Surpris par cette demande, le brun demanda.

-Tu crois que c'est le bon moment?

-Entre Mai et Juin c'est toujours parfait...et puis on pourra toujours réessayer encore, et encore, et encore...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres affamées de Sébastian qui dévorèrent les siennes.

-Okay! Autant que tu veux!

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur chambre, toujours habillé mais pour peu de temps. Sébastian poussa Alfen sur le lit et entreprit de lui retirer le rapide haut qu'il avait enfilé pour aller voir son cousin. Il s'attaqua aussitôt la peau découverte aux boutons de chair, faisant gémir Alfen.

-Plus...Seb...s'il te plait...

-Impatient chéri? Ricana ce dernier.

Il décida d'aller embrasser les abdominaux de Alfen tout en retirant d'une main habile le bouton du jean du jeune homme. Jean qui finit rapidement par terre tandis que le caleçon du français le serrait affreusement. Il le fit justement comprendre à son mari en jetant son bassin contre la poitrine de ce dernier qui sourit. Il déposa une main par dessus le vêtement, caressant l'érection et faisant gémir le jeune homme sous lui.

-Tu voudrais déjà être nu alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à me dévêtir.

-Cela peut s'arranger...

D'un mouvement de bassin, Alfen se redressa assis et attrapa la bouche de Sébastian de la sienne tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de son amant. Ce dernier gémit dans leur baiser et se recula, permettant à Alfen de lui retirer son haut. Aussitôt que le vêtement fut par terre, leur bouches se retrouvèrent et ils gémirent de concert en sentant leur peau nue se rencontrer. Sébastian défit lui-même son pantalon, impatient de ne faire qu'un avec son âme sœur. Pourtant Alfen décida de lui faire payer pour le coup du téléphone. Il le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos dans le lit et lui retira le pantalon et le caleçon, libérant son membre de sa prison de tissu. Sébastian gémit en sentant l'air frais mais un second gémissement eut lieu lorsque Alfen déposa ses lèvres sur ses pectoraux. Le jeune homme descendit lentement pour le faire languir, jouant avec les courbes de ses muscles, introduisant sa langue dans son nombril et simulant l'acte en lui-même par ce geste, sachant que cela rendait fou Sébastian. Puis il descendit encore et ce dernier retint sa respiration. Mais Alfen embrassa simplement son membre et continua de descendre pour mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sébastien comprit rapidement le jeu de son amant et grogna.

-Uruloki-Smythe!

-Oui? Tu veux quelque chose?

Il reporta son attention sur le membre excité de son amant et lécha le gland, étouffant la protestation de son chéri dans l'oeuf, ne le faisant simplement gémir.

-Pardon, j'ai pas compris...tu veux quoi?

Sébastian grogna férocement et cria presque.

-Putain! Suce-moi!

-A tes ordres!

Alfen prit rapidement le membre en bouche, s'amusant avec le bout de sa langue à le titiller tendrement. Sébastian n'était plus que gémissement sous les coups de langue de son amant. Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Alfen vienne s'asseoir en califourchon sur lui, murmurant un sortilège de lubrification. C'est devant le regard plein de désir de Sébastian qu'il s'empala de lui-même sur la queue dressée de son chéri, les faisant gémir de concert. Ils attendirent quelques minutes et c'est le passif qui entama les mouvements de va et viens en gémissant de plaisir et de bonheur. Rapidement, Sébastian imposa un rythme plus rapide en bougeant son bassin, il prit appui sur les hanches de Alfen pour plonger plus profondément en lui. Ils gémirent de plus en plus fort, Alfen fermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Oh Seeeeb! Plus! Encore! Plus fort!

D'un mouvement rapide, Sébastian inversa les positions, allongeant Alfen sur le dos pour améliorer l'angle de pénétration. La friction entre leur corps devint plus intense, et Sébastian, sentant la fin arriver, attrapant le membre durci de son amant pour le caresser au même rythme. Rapidement, il sentit les chairs de Alfen se contracter autour de lui et le français jouit entre eux en criant son nom. Il le rejoignit au fond de lui avec puissance avant de s'écrouler à moitié sur lui. Se retirant, il se serra à Alfen et ils reprirent leurs souffles ensemble, entrelaçant simplement leur doigts. Après quelques minutes, Sébastian le regarda en souriant.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Sébastian buvait son petit déjeuner.

-Seeeeeeeeb!

Alfen arriva rapidement dans la cuisine, tenant un test de grossesse dans la main. Sébastian en recracha son café et regarda d'un air inquiet son amant. Il ne pouvait pas...non, il ne pourrait pas être...

-Je suis enceint!

Sébastian imagina alors rapidement dans sa tête toute la grossesse de son amant, le voyant faire les mêmes sautes d'humeur que Kurt. Il fit alors quelque chose de très digne, il s'évanouit.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, voilà! :D

Fin de toute l'histoire!

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce petit chapitre et toute cette histoire! ^^

Bisou à tous!


End file.
